


All's Fair in Love and War

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Winter of 1944 in occupied France. The allies have landed and slowly, so slowly, made their attempt to push to the borders of Germany. Sergeant Brian Kinney is too busy trying to keep his men alive and do his duty to worry about anything else, much less a personal life. Every thing changes one day when one of his men, recently killed in an ambush, is replaced with a raw new recruit, Private Justin Taylor. The kid looks like he's barely out of High School and totally wet behind the ears. The Sarge is not happy, especially when without warning Sergeant Kinney finds himself fighting a different kind of war than the one on the battlefield.</p>
<p>I am dedicating this story to my 90 year old Dad who served bravely and honorably in WWII and the Vietnam War. I am also dedicating this story to all the Gay & Lesbian men and women who also served with honor, but in silence throughout history. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting For the New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Sergeant Brian Kinney is in command of a small squad in charge of spotting pockets of resistance by the Germans as the Allied forces continue their advance through France to reach the Rhine River. One of his best men, a sharpshooter, has been killed by enemy fire and is about to be replaced. The Sarge isn't thrilled to see what is obviously a raw recruit about to join his squad. But is there more to this kid than meets the eye?

Sergeant Brian Kinney looked around him, keeping his ears sharp as he relieved himself into a nearby bush. He was well aware that letting his guard down for even a split second could spell the difference between life and death, and he was in no hurry to die. He still had a lot of living he intended doing before his number was up.

He had been the first to rise this morning, as always. He could see his men scattered throughout the small clearing, dug in as far as they could go in their fox holes. He couldn't miss their snores, something even Army training had not been able to stifle. The air was freezing cold. Brian could see his breath as it formed little puffs in front of his face before the bitter wind blew it away. This Winter in France was being called one of the coldest ever and Brian didn't doubt it for a minute. He cursed the fact that most of his men had survived the infamous Battle of the Bulge only to be threatened with freezing to death from the fucking weather.

The German forces were on the run back to their homeland with the bitter defeat of their last and final offensive to stop Allied forces from crossing the Rhine and entering their heartland. That didn't stop any of their stragglers from setting up pockets of resistance as the Allies moved forward slowly but surely through France. These determined but foolhardy snipers invariably were captured or killed, but not before managing to pick off a few of the opposing forces or at least slowing their progress just a tiny bit. Just a few days ago, one lone soldier, perched high in a tree, had managed to put a bullet in Brian's best sharpshooter leaving him one vital man short. His Lieutenant had informed him last night that a replacement was on his way to join the squad. He hoped to God the new guy had as much skill as Private Saunders, who had saved more than one of their lives with his ability to pick off the enemy.

Their assignment was simple...scout ahead for the enemy as protection for their Company which was ordered to clear all towns and roads of Germans, thus making the advance to the Rhine quicker and safer. It was a dangerous assignment, but Brian was a man who knew how to get the job done. He was well respected by his squad, most of which had been with him for some time now. Saunders had been among the long timers and Brian missed the big brute badly. The guy was from Tennessee and could bring down a target with uncanny skill, honed from years of hunting with his Dad.

Brian loved all his men, even the two newest ones who were only boys when they joined the squad but had been tested by fire and proven their worth. He wasn't attracted to a single one of them, but they wouldn't have known it anyway even if he had been. Brian was a gay man...had always known it and felt no shame about it. Brian was also a smart man. He knew damned good and well that being open about it could get him disgraced, sent home, or even killed just as quickly as he would have been if in the cross-hairs of an enemy soldier. He was too busy staying alive during his on duty time to do anything more than the five finger exercises like all the other men when the urge hit, which it did for him frequently, but he was extremely cautious with his off duty time. He had never been caught with his pants down, so to speak, in the three years he'd been in the military.

Brian grabbed his tin cup of warmed coffee from the small fire he'd built when first rising and moved over to a gnarled stump sitting near his fox hole. He settled down, drawing his wool cap tight over his ears and bundling his wool overcoat closer to his body. He had rested his M1 Carbine next to him and was ready to wait patiently for his men to begin waking. They were in no hurry for once since Lieutenant Masters had instructed them to wait on the arrival of the new replacement. Brian thought back to what had brought him to this god awful place.

***********************************

Young Brian Kinney was in his last year at the University of Pennsylvania in his hometown of Pittsburgh when Pearl Harbor was attacked. He had been hesitant to run right out and join the Army when he thought of how close he was to graduating and finally feeling free of all connections to his past. It wasn't as if he relied on his family for anything. He was going to school on his own dime, after all. He'd earned his scholarship to the school with perfect grades and his sports skills, but somehow Brian felt he'd never really be free of his toxic family until he had made something of himself and could laugh in his father's face for all the times the old man had shouted at him that he'd never amount to anything.

Soon enough, like almost all young men in the Nation, Brian was doing his duty and enlisting. It was the only time he ever saw his dad show some pride in his son. Of course, having bragging rights about his 'brave' and 'patriotic' son didn't hurt. His old man acted like Brian was joining just to please him. Hell no! He decided to join to avoid the draft, which would have come after him the minute he graduated. At least by joining he could have some control over what kind of work he'd do and where he'd go...or so he thought.

Brian had hoped that his education in business and advertising would get him an assignment within the Army business end, such as handling military ads or even recruitment if it came to that. No such luck. The Army had the young man signed up for the infantry before he could turn around. The minute his training was over he was sent to the Western Front. He ended up being one of the countless soldiers waiting in England for the invasion across the Channel. His leadership qualities moved him up the non-com ranks and by the time he set foot in France he was a Sergeant in charge of his own squad. His Lieutenant liked and respected him and gave him some of the toughest assignments.

It hadn't been hard for Brian to leave his family behind one tiny bit. He seldom got any correspondence during mail call except from his best friend, Michael Novotny, who had been graded 4F thanks to a childhood accident that had left him with a damaged disk in his back and not allowed him to join up with Brian for military service. He had stayed home and gotten work as an assistant manager at a supply store. Brian missed Michael and their circle of friends, since being with them was the last time he had been able to be himself. Their small group of friends had gone to New York City before Brian left for boot camp and found the most popular gay establishment they had heard about through the grapevine. Brian must have hooked up with at least twenty different guys during the four day party, and managed to get some good tips on how to establish liaisons in the military from a few servicemen who were on leave and letting their hair down with the handsome new recruit.

In the ensuing three years of training, placement, and replacement that landed him in this freezing cold forest outside the next French village his Platoon was ordered to liberate and clear of Germans, Brian had been ultra careful to keep his libido in check when necessary. On those rare occasions when he felt safe in the company he was in, he did his best to make up for lost time and fucked as many and as fast as he could. He knew of a number of soldiers who had formed close romantic connections with each other, but Brian Kinney was not among them. He kept any connections brief and temporary. He never let any relationship go further than a few fucks and never with anyone in his own platoon. He knew that one of the men in another squad in his platoon was also gay, but he avoided the man like the plague. The more distance between his trysts and himself, the safer he was from being outed. That was the rule he lived by and that was the rule he would continue to live by till he was safely back home.

*************************************

Private Justin Taylor was scared shitless. He bounced painfully in his seat in the military jeep, as it sped along the barely drivable road in the forest to his first real assignment. Just two weeks earlier he was saying goodbye to his friends back home as they shipped him out to liberated Paris and then on to the front in the South of France. There was plenty of talk of the war coming to an end...at least the war in Europe, but it hadn't happened soon enough to save the young man from combat duty. He was pretty sure he'd be seeing some of that where he was going. The stories that came back to the men posted in Paris sent chills through the hearts of soldiers, especially the atrocities that occurred with the last big offensive put on under Hitler's orders. The Germans had lost the ground they gained during the offensive, but not before racking up plenty of casualties on both sides. Now it seemed only a matter of time....just not soon enough for Private Taylor.

Private Taylor cursed the day his father caught him messing around with a fellow student from the Academy he attended. Justin and Lincoln had become good friends during the last months of their Senior year and just days after graduating, they had finally given in to their attraction for one another. It had caught them both by surprise, but not as badly as the surprise they got the second day they came together. They had gone to Justin's house to swim. His dad was supposed to be at work and his mom and sis on an all day shopping trip. His father had gotten a hardship deferment since he was the sole support of his family, including elderly parents, but he spent all his time at work.

Justin and Linc had enjoyed their swim immensely. Summer was here and the water felt good. A little playful goofing off and they began diving down trying to remove each others trunks. Before they knew it they were naked in the water and the temperature was rising. Youthful enthusiasm overcame caution, and the randy young bucks started kissing and fondling. That's when dear old dad returned home and checked out all the noise going on in the back yard.

Justin had never seen Linc move so fast, which was saying something since he was on the track team. Two minutes later his friend was out the door, only to be seen from a distance from that day forward. Justin had never been hit by his father in his entire life up to that point, but Craig Taylor went ballistic. By the time his mother and young sister had returned from their shopping trip, Justin was nursing the bruises on his back and shoulders from falling down hard to the ground when his dad struck him. He figured it could have been worse, because the man turned on his heel and left the house without another word when Justin refused to get up and fight back. He had been so dazed by the blow and shock at seeing his father's anger, he hadn't the time to react.

Justin's dad didn't come home that night or the next, but he had called his wife and told her he had unexpected business out of town. Justin had given his mom a lame excuse for the bruise on his face and dropped the subject quickly. Jennifer was not the empty headed blond her men thought she was, but she kept her counsel to herself. She needed more facts before saying anything. Craig finally showed up on third day. He could hardly look at his son. Justin endured the silent treatment for a couple more days and then finally blew up. He confronted both of his parents with the truth of who he was. He had known for some time that he was only attracted to guys but never acted on it until finding a like hearted student. Craig Taylor gave him two choices....disavow such nonsense forever or leave his house. Justin packed his bags that night and kissed his weeping mother goodbye, pocketing the money she surreptitiously slipped to him.

Enlistment seemed his best option since folks were now saying the war should be over any time. At least he'd have a roof over his head and three squares, not to mention a free education once he got out, thanks to the GI Bill. The idea of being killed in the war never occurred to him until now. The closer he got to his new squad, the more nervous he felt. He hated guns but his artistic fingers seemed to have a natural feel for the trigger and his eye was skilled at spotting the smallest detail. Before he knew it he had been certified as a marksman. He'd have been more careless in training if he'd realized his unwelcome skill would put him on the front lines. Too late to change all that now. He was within minutes of meeting his new squad members.

*************************************

Sergeant Kinney was the first to hear the motor of the jeep. His men had been up for about a half hour now and were just finishing up their breakfast. Canteens were being refilled and tin bowls, forks, spoons, and cups were cleaned and being put away. He had eight men under him and all had seen combat. None had disappointed him. Who knew what this new 'cherry' had to offer. He prayed the kid wouldn't run scared at the first sign of trouble.

The minute the jeep pulled to a halt at the end of the half-assed excuse for a road, Sergeant Kinney made his way to welcome the new recruit. At first his heart sank. The tow headed kid that jumped down from the jeep looked like he still belonged in high school. He knew the kid was almost nineteen, but his looks would fool you. And now they had told him the kid was a real sharp shooter. He must have started shooting when he was two years old, Brian laughed to himself.

Brian couldn't help noticing how really cute the kid was, but Brian had more important things to think about. If this kid wasn't as good as they claimed he could get himself killed or even worse, some of his other men or himself killed. They had better not be bullshitting him, that was all he cared about. If this kid didn't turn out to be every thing he expected and more, Sergeant Kinney was going to be one pissed off non-com.

To be continued..............


	2. The French Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Kinney's new recruit is tested by fire and earns more than a little admiration and respect from his commanding Officer.

Sergeant Kinney took one last look around to make sure that nothing had been carelessly forgotten. This part of the woods that his men had spent the last couple of days in was relatively safe, at least on the surface, but you never knew. You always had to be on guard for the slightest mistake. The soldier who had brought young Private Taylor out to their camp had given Brian his new orders straight from Lieutenant Masters. They were to pull out as soon as possible and head for an estate that was known to have been taken over by the Germans. Apparently the rumor was that the place was not actually cleared out and they still had supplies and soldiers stashed there. It was up to Brian's squad to scout out the place and report back their findings. A very important road ran right in front of the property and it would be dangerous for the Company to advance any further with such a threat still viable.

Once he was satisfied with what he saw, he joined his men who were standing around casually smoking and doing a bang up job of ignoring the newbie Private. Poor Taylor looked uncomfortable, but he didn't hang his head like the last two new recruits. He looked straight at each man as if assessing whether that one would be a friend or foe to the newcomer. Brian rather admired the way he held himself. As Brian approached the group, young Taylor caught his eye and suddenly smiled widely. The unexpected gesture caught Brian by surprise. He had expected the kid to look like he was about to shit in his pants, not throw a warm smile his way. What shocked Brian even more was his off guard response to that smile. He actually felt his cock twitch in his shorts and a little tingle in his crotch.

"What the fuck....," he muttered to himself.

A few seconds later he stood in front of his men and gave his head a mental shake to clear his thoughts before barking out orders, the gruffness in his voice causing that surprising smile to fade rapidly from the kid's face. He was surprised at how sorry he was to see the smile disappear, but Brian was too good a soldier to let the thought distract him from his duties. His men, including young Taylor, snapped to immediately. They all respected their Sergeant and felt safe under his leadership. No one hesitated to follow any order he gave.

The men shouldered their rifles and set their packs firmly on their backs and then formed two lines a few feet apart. Brian was again surprised when Taylor fell into place easily as if he'd been a member of the squad for some time. He could see from the glances his men threw each other that they were impressed too. Brian made up his mind then and there that the new recruit was obviously quite intelligent. He just hoped the kid was as good a shot as he was smart in the head. With the order to 'move out', the men started their trek towards the main road that would lead them to the suspect estate.

***************************************

Sergeant Kinney marched along silently, scanning the nearby trees along the winding road for any odd movements or sound. His men, half on one side and the other half across the road, marched behind him. They were on high alert too, the effort showing clearly in the strain on their faces. They had lost a few men since landing in France due to negligence and being less than fully on guard. They didn't want to make that mistake again. Losing Private Saunders had made them even more cautious. Their tenseness telegraphed itself to the newest recruit and made him just as careful. He too scanned the roadside, looking for anything suspicious.

Private Taylor had no desire to be where he was right now, kicking up little puffs of dirt on the side of this country road in a land so far from home, but here he was and he would make the best of it. Justin had been raised by a fairly tyrannical father who barked orders and expected them to be followed in an even rougher way than his new Sarge. He had plenty of experience with authority figures so he knew he would be able to handle whatever the Sarge threw at him. He was second in line right behind Kinney so that he could drop to his knee and take aim in case Sarge saw something before anyone else did. The young man took his eyes off the side of the road for a few moments and stared at his new Sergeant's back several yards ahead of him.

For some reason, Justin had expected his new commanding officer to be a hardened burly much older man, not this slender attractive slightly older man in front of him as he exited the jeep that had brought him to the clearing. He was even more surprised by the warmth he felt when he looked directly into the Sergeant's eyes and thought he saw a smile hidden behind the stern face. He gave his salute once he was on the ground and waited for the Sergeant to receive the message he was being given by the driver. Then the good looking officer indicated for his new recruit to follow him and moved off. As the jeep pulled away, Private Taylor followed behind the Sergeant towards the edge of the trees where a small group of eight or nine men were gathered around chatting amongst themselves while waiting for their leader to return.

Sergeant Kinney introduced each of the men in his squad to the new recruit with little fanfare and then stepped away a few feet so he could check out the orders from his Platoon leader. The entire Company of three Platoons under Captain Branch were going on the march in a couple of days and it was up to the different squads in each platoon to carry out their assignments to keep the entire Company as safe as possible. Brian's squad was ordered to do advance reconnaissance of the country estate that was suspected of still hiding German soldiers and that left no time to get acquainted. He had been forced to be gruff and waste no time getting moving. As he trudged along the road now, he truly wished he had been able to give young Taylor a little more of his time, but it would have to wait a little longer.

***************************************

The men had been walking the road for almost an hour when the tall chimney tops of the estate could finally be seen through the tops of the trees. A few more yards and they would no longer have coverage and be exposed to the open road. Sarge quickly ordered his men to take cover among the last of the towering trees that stood before a large open field that lay in front of the large fortress looking stone house set well back from the road. One could tell that the field had once boasted thriving crops, but it was now filled with deep ruts from heavy vehicles and badly damaged plants that had been burned down for the most part. Apparently the field had been used as a vehicle dump at one time since there were still damaged jeeps and trucks strewn about in clusters. The vehicles made excellent cover for the Squad.

One by one the men inched closer to the great house. Everyone kept their eyes peeled for sentries or signs of movement. A few tall bales of hay stood closer to the drive leading from the main road to the front of the house and a half dozen horses grazed nearby behind a white wooden fence. A barn like building stood a hundred feet or more away from the main house and the men could hear the low sound of a cow or two mixed in with the loud chattering of chickens. The barn doors stood open so the men were even more guarded, not knowing if any human being was causing a disturbance among the animals. There was no way yet of knowing whether the inhabitants of the house were soldiers or residents or both.

Brian gave the familiar signals to his men to stay put behind the hay and vehicles they were crouched behind while he moved in for a closer look. He pointed to his eyes after pointing to young Taylor, letting him know to watch his back. Justin gave his head a vigorous shake to let his Sarge know that he understood and then knelt with his rifle at the ready, prepared to pick off anyone who was a threat. His palms began to sweat as he watched the Sergeant move cautiously and low in a zig zag formation towards the closest building, the barn.

Everything seemed secure when Justin heard one of his fellow squad members a few feet away from him hiss harshly, "the window...ninety degrees South." Justin instinctively moved his rifle sight to the right and rapidly scanned the building upwards. He caught the glint of the sun off the metal barrel that was sticking a few feet out the top window facing the barn. It was a difficult shot because of the angle, and there was no way to see the body holding the weapon, but Justin knew one had to be standing right behind it. He could see the Sarge getting within sprinting distance of cover from the barn itself and he knew he had mere seconds to act. He took careful aim at the dark area just behind the protruding rifle and squeezed off his shot.

A loud scream from the window told the G I's in the field that the new sharpshooter had hit his mark. They had no time to react. A quick scan to the left showed them that Sarge had made it to the side of the barn and was now covered. Another quick scan back to the house brought the unwelcome news that the injured or dead soldier in the window was not alone. A half dozen men, in various stages of dress, spilled out the front of the house with weapons at the ready. Kinney's men were well trained and every soldier lay on the ground before they could get off a single shot. Everyone froze, waiting for the next move.

Several agonizing moments passed with no movement or sound from the large stone built house. Nobody dared to breathe and make a move. The men could see their Sergeant moving cautiously to the barn entrance, hugging the wall with his backside. He slipped into the barn. Five more minutes passed. The tension was thick enough to cause heart palpitations. Finally, Kinney emerged from the barn and gave the all clear signal. All eyes turned to the house. Still no activity.

Finally, after several more nerve wracking minutes, the soldiers in the field could see a long broom handle with a white kerchief attached to the end being thrust out the front door. The men held their fire, but stayed prepared. An elderly man stepped out onto the porch waving the broom high over his head. There were several young children and a young lady behind him with frightened looks on their faces.

"Aidez ma famille," the older man kept shouting. "Aidez ma famille!"

"He's asking for our help with his family," Justin told the soldiers near him. Word was passed down the line. They suddenly noticed the Sarge coming out of the barn and moving cautiously towards the group on the porch with his rifle pointed straight at the older man. His men took the cue and came out from hiding to join him. As Kinney came up to the old man, the poor creature started babbling rapidly in French. The Sarge knew a smattering of the language from classes he'd taken years before, but he couldn't make hide nor hair of what was pouring frantically from the old man's mouth. Suddenly the attractive young woman, who had been standing behind the old man with three young ones holding on to her skirts, stepped forward.

"Monsieur, you are Americain, oui? This is my grand-pere...my grandfather," she began with a thick accent.

"You speak English," Brian acknowledged.

"Oui. I learned in England, before the war. I was attending school there when my family called me back home." She paused and turned to her grandfather. "IIs sont Americain, Grand-pere. IIs sont ici pour nous aider." She turned back to the good looking American. "I was just telling him that you are here to help us. I am correct, am I not?"

"That's part of the job, ma'am," Brian informed her. "What is your name?"

"I am Aimee Beaulieu. This is my grandfather, Nicolas Beaulieu. These are my niece and nephews, Angeline, Alexandre, and baby Andre. They are my brother's children. Both he and and his wife were killed when the Germans first took over our home several years ago. Andre was hardly out of the crib. It has been hell for us ever since, but we've survived. And now you are here to end our suffering. Merci beaucoup. Thank you with all our hearts."

The petite girl stood on tiptoe and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. The children still clinging to her began to giggle. Brian almost turned red, especially when he saw the look on his men's faces. He gently moved the girl away from him and continued his questions.

"We're glad we could help, but now maybe you could help us. We need as much information as you can give us about the soldiers who were staying here and anything you might know about their plans. Are there any more we should be aware of, for instance?"

"Let's go inside. I'll get you and your men some coffee and I can answer all your questions then. But first off, the Germans only left eight men behind when they left here and you killed one upstairs, the rest were killed down here, and one more received his justice upstairs too." A cloud passed over her face as she spoke those words. "I will tell you more after you've come in and refreshed yourselves."

Kinney looked at his men, who looked more than ready for a break, and ordered them to get the bodies out of sight and then join him in the house. Each of the squad grabbed a set of legs and began moving bodies to the barn. Justin was about to help another soldier when Brian called him over to join him.

"I want you to come in with me, Taylor."

Justin dropped the leg he had grabbed and moved to join his Sergeant. The two men proceeded to follow the elderly man and his granddaughter into the house.

"We'll be right with you Miss Beaulieu, if you'll give us a second," Brian informed his hostess as he pulled Justin to a halt.

The family moved on to the kitchen in the back of the house. Justin looked at Brian quizzically.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for proving to me that headquarters didn't have their thumbs up their asses when they said you'd be an asset to the squad. You saved my life, Taylor, and I won't forget it. I owe you one." The thought crossed his mind that he knew how he'd like to repay the good looking young man, but that was ridiculous. He quickly put his Officer mask back on. "Now let's go get some of that coffee."

Brian walked away briskly. For a moment, Justin was glued to the spot. Was it just asinine wishful thinking on his part because the Sarge was so damned attractive, or did the man just look as if he was coming on to him?

"Damn it Taylor, get a grip," he muttered under his breath. He was just thinking such ridiculous thoughts because he had felt a twinge of jealousy when the pretty Mademoiselle had planted one on that beautiful cheek and it had been far too long since he'd seen a man that attracted him. Well, it hadn't been that long since he'd seen the results of letting his attractions show and he wasn't about to make that mistake again. If he did, saving the man's life or not, it could maybe get him killed even by the man whose life he had saved. No, those thoughts were going nowhere so he might as well drop them now.

Justin followed Sarge back towards the kitchen wishing more than ever that this sick war was over so he could go back home. He was certain there had to be someone back in the States that was meant for him. He would keep searching till he found him too. If there was one thing Justin was not, it was a quitter. And he had no intention of going through his life without love.

To be continued...........................


	3. Brian Gets an Inkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's men go about their duties following commands from higher ups as they secure the estate and road. That evening Brian begins to suspect that there is more to learn at this estate than he ever expected.

It had only taken Brian's seasoned men a short time to clear up the mess left in the front courtyard of the house. After a much needed break they would go back to the barn and bury the bodies of the fallen soldiers and add the two bodies that remained upstairs. As the men sat around enjoying their coffee in the large airy kitchen of the estate house, the owners granddaughter filled Brian in on what had been happening to her family since the Germans had taken over. She had valuable information as to what she had overheard between the invaders being quite fluent in German, something she was wise enough never to reveal to her uninvited 'guests'.

A quick look upstairs after enjoying the first decent cup of coffee he had experienced in months told Brian more of the story about events in the last hour or so than he would have liked to know. The sniper lay dead of a single rifle shot from young Taylor's weapon that had hit its mark perfectly in the center of the man's forehead. He was dead before he hit the floor. In a room next door to the first one, Brian could see the evidence of why Mademoiselle Beaulieu had reacted so strangely when mentioning the second dead soldier. The man lay next to the window overlooking the courtyard. He had a red spot spreading out from a hole in the back of his uniform shirt. His uniform pants, along with his underpants, were pooled around his ankles. Brian turned to the young woman.

"He was about to rape me when your marksmen took his shot. When he jumped up and ran to the window to see what was happening, I grabbed his gun from the table where he laid it and ended his life," she said in a matter of fact monotone.

Brian saw a shadow cross her face again, but made no comment. He walked over and took her hands into his.

"You did what you had to," he reassured her.

Just then, young Taylor stepped into the room. He saw his Sergeant holding the young lady's hands and obviously comforting her. He felt that strange pang again for one very brief second and then dismissed it.

"Hmm, hmm, excuse me Sir. I was sent up to tell you that a call came in for you from headquarters."

Brian released Aimee's hands and moved to follow Justin out the door.

"You come with me," he told the girl. "I'll have my men clear out this room first off."

Aimee nodded her head and proceeded to follow the Americans out of her bedroom. The pain of what she had just experienced and been forced to do was still clearly etched on her face, but she knew she'd have more time to deal with the whole thing later on. Right now it was more important to help her liberators in any way she could. She particularly wanted to be of help to the extremely attractive leader of this group of men. His gentleness and kindness was such a wonderful change from the coarse and crude way she had been treated ever since the German commanding officers had deserted the estate and left behind the small band of soldiers to clear things up. Once the officers were gone it had become obvious that the now leaderless group of men had only restrained themselves from bad behavior because of commands from their superiors. It had only been two days since the officers left and she had been waiting for one or more of the men to make his move. The Americans could not have timed their arrival better. Aimee knew that her life would have been changed forever if they had arrived even ten minutes later. She would be forever grateful to them.

*********************************************

Sergeant Kinney's radioman was waiting at the foot of the stairs and handed the phone over to Brian as he reached the bottom. Lieutenant Masters passed on the orders that Brian and his men would need to secure the estate and keep a close watch on the road which led into one of the larger and more important towns on their way to the Rhine. There had been some delays in the Company's movements due to lack of supplies but they should be coming through in two or three days. Brian was ordered to stay put until further orders. The chance to sleep in a real house that was still completely intact was almost too much to fathom and he sensed his men would be giddy with delight. He and radioman Carruthers quickly rejoined the rest of their squad in the kitchen.

Brian looked around the room. His men were obviously exhausted, except for the fresh faced newcomer of course. Every man bore a scruffy face since there had been little time for a proper shave in recent weeks. Brian ran a hand over his own short whiskers and relished the thought of being clean shaven again. Each face looked up at him expectantly, including the elderly Nicolas Beaulieu and his wards. Brian made short work of explaining what the new orders were. He could see Aimee in the corner by the large old fashioned wood stove translating to her grandfather.

"Nous devons installer confortablement nos invites pendant qu'ils sont avec nous, petite-fille," the old man informed Aimee. "Tu leur prepareras un de tes plats les plus fins ce soir."

"Oui, Grand-pere," she agreed.

Brian joined Aimee and she explained that her grandfather wished for her to provide a fine meal for him and his men tonight and see to it they were made comfortable while they were with them. She smiled warmly at the Sergeant.

"I am told I have quite a talent for cooking, Monsieur. I look forward to proving myself tonight."

Brian smiled and nodded. "I'm sure my men and I will be quite satisfied with anything you provide, Miss Beaulieu."

"Aimee. Please call me Aimee."

"Aimee. Yes, well then I'll leave you to it. We have some more business to take care of before we can relax a little."

Brian hurried away to rejoin his men on the other side of the room where they were chowing down on some homemade croissants that the children had brought to them on their great-grandfather's instructions. Brian reflected on how the good food combined with delicious coffee should put his men in a better frame of mind for the tasks ahead. He noticed young Taylor staring at him with a strange intensity as he approached and felt that odd tingle run down his back again. If he had the time he would have tried to analyze it but there were more important things to take care of for now. Brian coughed loudly and got his men's full attention.

"All right men, as I said we are ordered to secure this location and keep a close watch on the main road. Norton, you and Kelly take first watch at the road. I want one of you posted a couple hundred yards up the road at each end. You'll be relieved in a few hours. Our hosts have promised a wonderful meal this evening and we'll have it waiting for you. Samuels, I want you to take Crockett and Smith and check out the rest of the estate. I've been told there are other buildings on the estate and they need to be cleared. Don't leave any hiding places untouched. We don't want any unpleasant surprises after the sun goes down. Carruthers, you take Cowlip and Goldberg and find a good place to bury the Germans. I see no reason to inflict that chore on our hosts. They've had to deal with them enough already. By the way, don't forget to add the two soldiers upstairs to the lists. There is one in both adjoining bedrooms."

Brian didn't need to explain further. His men snapped to, thanking the Beaulieu's as they passed by them to hurry off to do their individual jobs. Brian turned his attention to the new recruit.

"Taylor, I want you to stay behind and help me check out the house. We need to do an inventory of everything the Germans left behind and what will be useful to us. I'm going to debrief Miss Beaulieu here. It seems she speaks fluent German and they were unaware of the fact. They may have said some things that will help us. You start with the upper rooms and work your way down. Make a list of anything that doesn't look like it belongs to the residents and we'll go over it later."

Justin snapped a salute to his Sergeant and quickly headed upstairs. He ran into Cowlip and Goldberg upstairs as each were gathering up their dead soldier from the rooms the men had taken their last breath in. Cowlip carried the body of the man Justin had brought down with the single shot. He patted the young newbie on the shoulder as he passed him and muttered "Damn fine shooting kid," before carrying the body down the back stairs. He was followed close behind by Goldberg who couldn't help noticing that his soldier had the hole in his back, not the front. Not his place to ask why, he decided quickly and then followed Cowlip down the stairs to join Carruthers at the barn.

Justin entered the room that Goldberg had just exited and noticed right away that it belonged to a young lady. It was a beautiful room filled with white lace, frilly curtains and girly touches. The vanity table boasted several bottles of French perfumes and a beautiful antique brush and comb. The only discordant note in the room was the red stain on the lovely pale blue throw rug. If not for that, the room could only be called enchanting. Justin's mind wandered when he saw the large four poster bed standing against the far wall. For some reason he could see his Sergeant snuggled with the lovely Mademoiselle in the center of the bed and he shook his head hard to dislodge the image. It dawned on him that this war was going to be a lot harder on him if he didn't stop having these thoughts about a man who was a virtual stranger to him, not to mention his superior officer.

"Get a grip, Taylor," he muttered out loud and then jumped a mile in the air when he heard a voice directly behind him.

"What did you say?" came Brian's question as he approached silently behind his newest recruit.

Justin was momentarily too embarrassed to respond, but gathered his wits about himself quickly as he answered, "nothing, Sir. I was just about to check for any out of place items in the room. Outside of the ugly stain on the carpet and the pistol next to the bed, I don't see anything odd at first glance."

"Okay, Private. I'll check on the next floor. Meet me in the kitchen when you finish your inspection."

"Yes, sir," Justin replied, giving a crisp salute.

When Brian left the room, Justin sighed deeply. What the hell was it about the man that kept making him feel so nonplussed and awkward every time they were anywhere near each other. He kept having the feeling they'd known each other in another time and place, but that was crazy. He wasn't likely to forget knowing a man like that so the idea was ridiculous. Justin reminded himself that he had more important things to do than figure out why he felt so rattled by his Sergeant. He got to it and hurriedly checked out each and every room on the floor.

****************************************

Brian's men knew their job and by the time delicious odors began emanating from the large kitchen at the back of the house, every man had completed his work and returned to report in except for Norton and Kelly who sat hidden at separate ends of the road with eagle eyes watching for trouble. They waited patiently for their relief so that they could have the first decent meal they'd experienced in a long time.

Back in the huge parlor of the estate house, Brian had gathered his men and gone over the schedule for lookouts. Samuels, Crockett, and Smith reported that a sweep of the out buildings of the estate revealed nothing untoward and a thorough fanning out through the fields that surrounded the estate revealed no hidden hideaways. It was almost comical how the men's bellies rumbled continuously thanks to the tantalizing smells that seemed to fill the house. Many of the men reflected on memories of home and their mother's or wives kitchens that offered up meals that they longed to taste again. All they wanted was to see this stinking war end so that they could have that home cooked meal they dreamed of once more, but in the meantime they were more than willing to partake of a little French fare.

It wasn't often that the men felt they could relax a little and this comfortable house that had not seen much of the ravages of the war made them talkative. Once the business end of their visit at the estate was complete, Brian dropped his commanding officer facade just a tiny bit and joined in as the men began discussing their lives back home and what they planned on doing once things got back to normal. Most of the men had wives and girlfriends waiting for them. Since their English speaking hostess was tied up in the kitchen and the other members of the family could not speak English, the men felt free to describe in detail what their women would receive once they got back home. Brian was careful to respond correctly at the appropriate times, but made no mention of his own personal longings which differed in one major way from theirs. He had told his men once that he had been badly hurt by someone and didn't wish to relive it. No one had ever asked him any more questions after that. They respected his right to avoid talking about the 'girl' who had done him wrong.

Brian had quietly noticed that young Taylor had joined in on much of the discussion and was obviously being accepted quite well. He had proven his worth today and the men respected that, but when the conversation turned to loved ones he had gone silent. Brian watched his face from across the room. There was a sadness in the young man's eyes and Brian wondered if he had actually been hurt by someone in the same way that Brian had faked a story about. For some odd reason it bothered Brian that someone could hurt this kid like that. Samuels was just in the middle of telling how much he longed to feel his wife's body inside his arms again when Justin looked up suddenly and caught Brian's eyes. It was almost like a blow to the stomach. Brian saw naked desire in Justin's eyes, but strangely the longing seemed to be directed at him. Before Brian could fully register the idea, Justin lowered his head again and the feeling vanished.

Brian sat in a state of shock. Did he imagine what he'd just felt? Was it possible that in this whole stinking war, and with all the hundreds of thousands of soldiers involved, he'd managed to get assigned the one young man to his tiny squad who was like him? He knew damned good and well that there were plenty of gay soldiers, but they kept it carefully under wraps unless they were off duty and in a pretty safe environment. Brian had never sensed that there was another in his own squad or even entire platoon before. If it was true, and young Justin was indeed one of his own kind, Brian knew he couldn't just indulge in some harmless fun like he would have done in an instant back home. One wrong move could get himself or Justin in more trouble than they could deal with, especially now when their lives were already at risk every minute of the day and night.

The thought that Justin might actually want him began growing in Brian's brain and quickly transferred itself to his lower regions. When Aimee entered the Parlor to announce that dinner was ready, Brian rose carefully while using his helmet to shield his crotch which had grown painfully tight in his khaki's. As Brian followed his men out of the room, he couldn't help wondering if there was any way he could satisfy both of his hungers at this temporary place of refuge from the ugliness that swirled around them outside the house. But first, he would have to make damned sure his instincts had been right about Private Taylor. A wrong move there could spell the end of Sergeant Kinney once and for all.

To be continued......................


	4. All the Comforts of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's men settle in for their first night at the Beaulieu estate. It's a welcome change from their usual meals and sleeping arrangements, and they welcome it. They're happy, but Brian is frustrated. What is it about his newest recruit?

That first meal at the Beaulieu estate had been even more appreciated than any of the hardened soldiers had been able to express. They did their best to remember the manners their moms back home had taught them as they saw the veritable feast laid out before them on the large dining room table. They wanted to simply fall onto the home cooked meal like ravenous wolves, but one quirk of Sergeant Kinney's eyebrow warned them to act like gentlemen. Each man took a seat and tried to inhale as many of the succulent aromas as he could. Their hostess cheerfully explained that the vegetables in the ratatouille were from their own larder and had been raised right there on the land. The pork roast that was served had been freshly slaughtered that very morning before their arrival and luckily had been spared ending up in German stomachs. There were fresh hot loaves of bread straight from the oven with homemade butter and marmalade from the larder. After their meals, the men were rewarded for their hard labor with crepes filled with strawberries that had been preserved from the Summer before. As they sat around the carved table set with fine china, crystal goblets, and silver place settings over fine linens one would be hard pressed to recognize that a vicious war was being waged only miles away. For this brief instance in time, the men strove to ignore that fact.

Brian had a hard time keeping his eyes off his newest Private during the entire meal. He noticed right away that the young man had a healthy appetite. That was not what attracted his attention, however. It was hard to keep his eyes off Private Taylor's mouth as he chewed appreciatively at his food. Brian also couldn't help noticing that Taylor had a habit of glancing up shyly at his Sergeant across the table for a brief moment and then quickly looking back down at his plate while scooping up another bite. Brian would have called the glances coy if they had come from a schoolgirl, but they were less definable coming from his young Private. Brian knew what he wanted it to mean, but he still felt unsure. It was a little maddening to be so off balance with the young blond. Brian had always felt confident in his perceptions of other men until he entered this crazy war. Now he found himself always being on guard, and he didn't like it.

By the time the delicious meal had been devoured, it was time to relieve Norton and Kelly from their guard duties and give them a chance to fill their bellies too. He ordered Cowlip and Goldberg to take the next watch and then instructed the rest of his men to follow their hostess to the smaller guest rooms and servant quarters on the third floor where the men would be housed at night. He reminded them that they needed to get plenty of rest for the coming day. She had offered the main guest room, most recently used by the top officer of the uninvited German army, to the Sergeant. It just happened to be directly across from her room. Brian gracefully accepted and then decided to take a stroll outside in the cool crisp night air. The stars were shining bright and clear on this cloudless night and the air, for once, smelled fresh and clean. There were no odors of weapons fired or burning buildings...no stench of death or smell of unwashed exhausted men. Brian lit one of his last remaining cigarettes from his meager supply and inhaled deeply of the acrid smoke. 

Brian began daydreaming about the top quality cigarettes he had enjoyed in the States. He longed for a good smoke and a good bottle of his favorite bourbon right about now. He had no complaints about the meal or fine wine he had just enjoyed, but the company was not what he longed for. He had a small circle of friends back home that he thoroughly enjoyed spending time with and that was what he wished for with every fiber of his being. With those men, he could fully relax, enjoy the sexy banter, and not curb his tongue in any way. He could be himself...and if he fancied a night of sex play with someone that he or one of the others invited into their circle, he could do so openly. Now, the only man he was remotely attracted to was only a question mark and he wasn't sure how to approach getting the answer. Brian must have been standing outside longer than he realized because he soon saw his men, Norton and Kelly, returning to the house. They snapped a smart salute as they approached and Brian responded in kind. He pointed to the front door.

"Better get in there and fill up. If any of the guys gets hungry they could raid the pantry. When you finish eating, head up the stairs to the third floor That's where you guys will sleep tonight. Get a good nights rest. We have to be ready for anything tomorrow."

"Yes Sir," they answered in unison, and hurried inside. Their bellies had been grumbling for what seemed like  
hours.

Brian was working on his second cigarette when he heard the front door open nearby. He could see the helmet of one of his men from the light streaming through the door and then it closed. He waited to see who had the nerve to disturb his private moments of reverie. Just then the soldier removed his helmet to wipe his brow and Brian could see the pale hair as the moonlight bounced off it. Only one of his men had hair that golden color. He smiled briefly and waited to see what Taylor would do next. The young man seemed to be looking around for something and then spotted his Sarge some yards away. He paused, as if trying to decide whether to join the man or not. Brian took matters into his own hands.

"Want a smoke, Taylor?" he called out.

Justin took the invitation. "Yes Sir," he said, and walked over. "But I have a fresh pack of my own, Sir."

Justin began fishing in his pants pocket and pulled out a full pack of Army issue cigarettes. He opened the pack as he reached Brian and knocked out the first one against his palm. Just then he heard the click of Sarge's lighter being opened and saw a flame come to life. Brian cupped his hand around the flame, even though there was no real wind to speak of, and leaned in with the light. Justin brought the cigarette to his mouth and began puffing as the flame touched the tip of the tobacco. Justin looked upwards as he sucked in the smoke and nearly coughed the smoke out again. The flame seemed to dance in his Sarge's hazel eyes and made them smolder. It sent a hot flash through the young man's veins.

Brian saw the same thing as he witnessed the red and yellow flame dancing in the bright blue eyes of young Taylor. This time there was no misreading the signals. It was no illusion. Taylor had longing in his eyes when he looked at his commanding officer. Brian had never been more sure of anything in his life. When Taylor's eyes traveled unconsciously downward while stepping back from the flame, Brian knew what the kid was looking for...the ancient telltale signs of arousal. He wouldn't be disappointed. Brian could already feel his cock pushing hard against his zipper. Brian deliberately looked down too and saw the same slowly growing bulge occurring on the young soldier. It caused a satisfied smirk to make an appearance momentarily on Brian's face, but he quickly squelched it. Not yet, he reminded himself. 

Even though Brian now felt completely certain that he had guessed right about young Taylor, he still had to be cautious. This was no time to rush headlong into a quickie fuck. He barely knew this kid, although he sensed the young man was not a threat to him in any way. Brian knew he was a good judge of character, but a mistake in judgment based on his lust for the blond was not worth the consequences. He was just about to probe with a few carefully worded questions when the front door swung open again. Radioman Carruthers stood scanning outside. He spotted Sarge and Taylor nearby and called out.

"Sarge, Headquarters needs to talk asap."

"Be right there," Brian answered. He turned to Justin. "Finish your smoke Taylor and get some sleep. Tomorrow could be a busy one."

"Yes Sir," Justin answered smartly with a salute. He watched his Sarge walk away and let the disappointment at the interruption show on his face now that the man's back was to him. 

Justin took a last couple of drags off his smoke, then dropped it to the ground. He placed the heel of his boot firmly down on it and mashed it out. He was sorry to not have more time to talk to his good looking commanding officer, but he had accomplished one thing. He wasn't extremely experienced with other men yet but he knew when someone wanted him. It was a sixth sense. There had been something about the Sarge. At first he had thought it was only wishful thinking on his part...after all, the man was exactly Justin's type and it had been a lonely year for him. As the day had gone on he had begun to be more and more convinced that he was feeling a certain vibe whenever Sarge looked at him. And he also didn't think Sarge was simply staring at him so much out of gratitude for the saving of his life. No...there was something there. Now he was positive he had guessed right.

Justin may not have been wildly active sexually, but one glance at Sarge's crotch just minutes earlier revealed a hell of a lot more than the man may have wanted. No straight man would react that way just standing so close to another man unless he felt desire for that person. It was elementary. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to convey to Sarge that he would be more than willing to share more than a lighter and cigarette with the man. Justin was not the kind who enjoyed the idea of a slam bang, thank you ma'am type fuck and he knew it. He was a die hard romantic at heart and would prefer to have a serious relationship with the right man, but this was wartime and beggars couldn't be choosers. He was tired of being alone all the time...tired of hearing his fellow soldiers talking about their women and what they'd do with them once they had them in their arms again. He was tired of being horny and jerking off for relief. He wanted human contact, even if temporary. He wanted Sarge. 

Once inside, Brian took the phone from Carruthers and heard the Lieutenant's voice on the other end. He spoke to the Officer for some time, giving his report on the situation at the estate. He listened for a bit longer and then concluded the conversation. He had a pensive look as he hung up the phone. He told Carruthers to go on up to the third floor and let the men know he'd join them shortly. The man saluted and headed for the stairs. Brian went in search of the lady of the house. He found Aimee in the kitchen clearing up. The house had once been filled with servants who took care of all manual labor before the war, but it was obvious from the immaculate condition of the rooms that the owners of the estate had not been too proud to take care of their home on their own. She turned to face Brian with her delicate hands grasping a drying towel and dripping plate. She continued to wipe down the plate as Brian approached.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry to bother you while you're busy but I needed to talk to you."

"Oui, Monsieur?" she asked.

"I had informed you that we would need to avail ourselves of your hospitality for only a day or two, but I've just been advised that we need to stay a bit longer...perhaps even five or six days. Our troops have run into some big problems with getting much needed supplies and it is not safe to advance any further without them at this time. I sincerely hope this will not be too much of a burden on you and your family."

"You are most welcome to stay as long as you need, Sergeant," she smiled winningly at him. The truth was that Aimee was in no hurry for the soldiers to leave. It was the first time in longer than she could remember that she had felt safe. So far the soldiers had been more than respectful which was a great change after the bullying that her and her family had suffered for so long. She had the distinct feeling that this Sergeant would not continence any bad behavior by his men and thus she was more than happy to host the men for as long as necessary. 

Brian knew when someone was flirting with him, male or female, but he had other things on his mind ever since his Lieutenant informed him that he would have to stay put a bit longer than originally intended. This just might be the opportunity he had been hoping for to explore his options with his newest recruit. He thanked his benefactress with a smile and excused himself. He headed for the third floor to give his men the news. He had the feeling it would not be unwelcome after the delicious meal they'd just had and the soft beds they were about to enjoy.

All seven of his men were waiting upstairs. They were standing around in the large hallway that separated the house in two. There were two rooms on each side of the hallway. Three were bedrooms and one was the bathroom. The doors stood open to all four rooms. Brian could see that the rooms were generously furnished but that there were only two small beds in each room. He looked at the seven men who sat on chairs set up in the hallway or lounged against the walls. 

"Hey Sarge," Crockett, the big cowboy from Texas greeted Brian as he approached. He carried his helmet upside down in front of him with a bunch of papers inside. Smith was about to draw one of the papers out.

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"We ran into a little problem. We're one bed short so we're drawing numbers for who gets to pick first and so on. Last number gets the tub or a floor."

"That'll work. Carry on."

Brian waited until the last number was pulled. The men compared numbers. Justin raised his paper and smiled shyly. 

"I told you guys I've never been lucky at games," he laughed good naturedly as he showed them the big 7 on his paper. "I wonder which will be more comfortable...the tub or the floor?"

Like a lightning bolt, Brian had a brainstorm.

"I've got a better idea," he piped up. "I have two beds in my room downstairs. It seems a little stupid to waste a bed and it's not like I'm fucking royalty. I don't need a whole damned room to myself like some Four-Star General. The loser can share my room. I don't snore too loudly, Taylor. You can ask my men."

Justin couldn't believe his luck. The sleeping arrangements couldn't have gone better if he had special ordered them. He put on his most casual face and answered Sarge matter-of-factly.

"I guess I can tolerate your snoring, if you can put up with mine, Sir."

Private Smith slapped Justin on the back and laughed. "You know you'll have to salute him every time he gets up to piss. Right, Sir?" he joked.

"Geez," laughed Samuels, "only been with the squad one day and already teacher's pet...getting to sleep with the higher ups. How'd you manage it kid?"

Justin started to protest until he saw the crooked grin on the men's faces. He blushed. 

"You guys give the poor kid a break. You'll scare the crap out of him. Next thing you know you'll have him thinking he has to become my personal servant like the big shots tend to keep on tap, even in the field. Look, it's getting late and we all need some real sleep. We've been ordered to remain here a few days longer than planned so we might as well make ourselves useful to our hosts while we're here. I want you, Samuels and Smith, to take the next watch and spell Cowlip and Goldberg in four hours. I'll send two others out to spell you four hours after that and you can get some more sleep till breakfast time. Now settle in. Taylor, you get your things and come with me."

Justin grabbed his pack and rifle and quickly fell into step behind the Sergeant. It was a good thing his back was to the men as they headed for the stairs or they would have seen the huge grin that was slowly spreading across his whole face. The men rechecked their numbers and each man took his turn in claiming a room and a bed. It was going to be a short but pleasant night for the men. Even being on watch wasn't going to spoil it for them because tonight they were actually going to lay their heads on a real pillow and their bodies on a soft mattress. They didn't give their Sarge or the new recruit a second thought. They had slept in the same room with their Sarge countless times during this war and it meant nothing to them.

To be continued........................................


	5. The Barrier is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night...the night when all the barriers come down and two lonely men, who are forced by war to be in a strange land without family or friends, finally admit what has been brewing since they locked eyes for the first time.

Private Taylor followed his Sarge down the wide staircase to the second floor of the large country estate they were now having to stay at until further orders. He did a fine job of hiding his growing anticipation at the prospect of being alone in the large guest room that he would share with the Sergeant while they stayed at the estate. They had just reached the second floor landing when the door opened across the hall from the one that Sarge was moving towards. The young mistress of the house stepped out and greeted the soldiers. She did her best to hide the disappointment she felt when she realized that both beds in the guest room would be occupied this night. Before she could say anything, Brian spoke to her.

"Mademoiselle Aimee, I hope you will not mind but I have one man more than you have beds available upstairs so I have asked Private Taylor to use the spare bed in the room you so generously offered me. I haven't known the young man long but I suspect he is very neat and will not cause any damage...right Private?" Brian winked at the young man.

"Yes Sir," Justin responded quickly with a snappy salute.

Aimee concealed her disappointment as she smiled at both men and wished them a pleasant evening and then turned to re-enter her own room. She had been hoping to come up with some excuse either that evening or in the morning to spend a bit of one on one time with the handsome Sergeant that she credited with saving her virtue, but it was obvious it wasn't going to happen. She sighed deeply as she closed the door behind her. C'est la vie, she decided. She had long since accepted whatever fate threw at her. One had to learn to live each day as it came...if it came...when one was living through a war.

**********************************************

Brian had been the first to use the comfortably large bathroom that was in the guest room. It had a fairly modern toilet with a chain pulley hanging down and a large clawfooted porcelain tub that could easily accommodate two grown adults. The pedestal sink stood next to the commode and had a large stand next to that to hold several towels and washrags. Bars of lavender scented soap stood in molded swans located on the sink and a small table next to the tub. Brian had luxuriated in the warm clean water as he lay in its depths. It was the cleanest he had felt in months. He had lain in the water and tried to telepathically summon young Taylor into the room to join him, but apparently the young man wasn't getting the message. When Brian came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist and using another to dry his dripping hair, he could see Taylor in his underwear sitting on his bed and staring at the Sarge for several seconds longer than necessary. 

Brian was disappointed, but not that surprised, that the young man hadn't made any moves yet. It was probably wise of him not to approach a Commanding Officer in too friendly a way without an open invitation to do so. He appreciated the blond's caution. It showed that he wasn't careless or reckless. Brian knew he was right about the young Private's proclivities, but he also knew he would have to make the first move or nothing was going to happen. He tossed the towel he was using on his hair to Taylor, who was sharp enough to see it coming and caught it easily, and reminded him that he could use a good hot bath too. Justin blushed slightly and thanked Brian. He tried his best to tear his eyes away from his Sarge's truly beautiful bare chest and stomach as he stood up and moved to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was still steamy from Brian's hot bath as Justin drew more hot water. He began picturing the Sarge laying in the tub naked and then scrubbing himself all over. The image began causing a disturbing reaction between the young Private's legs. He stood in his skivvies and told himself to calm down. If Sarge had wanted him he would have made a move by now. The man had been stark naked and Justin knew he had communicated his feelings, or at least he thought he had. Obviously Sarge wasn't that interested. Justin turned the water off and moved over to the towel rack. Just as he reached out to lay the towel that Sarge had thrown at him onto the rack, his heel slipped on the wet tiled flooring and his foot went out from under him. He fell back, pulling the rack with him. The sound it made wasn't particularly loud but it reached the bedroom. 

Brian heard a soft thud and the rattle of the rack as it hit the floor. He didn't think twice as he jumped up from the end of his bed and ran for the bathroom. He didn't bother to knock either as he threw open the door, only to see poor Justin in a heap in front of the sink with the towel rack in his lap. The young man looked up at him with embarrassment. Brian started to laugh as his eyes traveled down the boy's body, but it died in his throat as his eyes reached Justin's crotch. The gap in his boxers had spread wide open and Brian could clearly see the full erection the young man sported between his legs. It was an inspiring sight to the man who had not had any male contact in far too long. Justin realized quickly that Sarge was staring at something and he followed the man's eyes. When he looked down he could see that his hard-on was almost fully exposed.

Justin looked up quickly and their eyes finally met. Brian didn't say a word. He reached his hand down to give the young man a help up. Justin rose and stood in front of his C.O. His cheeks were still flushed, but not from embarrassment any longer. Slowly, almost cautiously, Brian reached out his hand and placed it on Justin's cheek. He rubbed the palm softly along the skin noticing how smooth and hairless the cheek was. His hand moved slowly down and around until it was wrapped around the back of Justin's neck. Brian began to pull Justin's face closer to him. The movement was slow and deliberate as he stared straight into Justin's deep blue eyes, as if looking for any signs of fear or reluctance. All he saw was a growing darkening of the eyes as Justin felt himself succumbing to the spell of lust Brian was filling him with. Brian saw the open invitation and decided then and there to accept it. 

Brian's mouth clamped down on Justin's. Their hot breaths mingled as both men swiftly opened their mouths and began to explore the warmth each offered inside. Hands suddenly took on lives of their own as both men started touching and testing each others flesh. Their kisses deepened as their hands pinched, poked, prodded, squeezed, rubbed on chests, arms, necks, shoulders, and backs. Soon both men had lowered their arms and they began filling their hands with round firm buttocks. As they continued to kiss, they both grabbed onto the other's rounded globes and used their hands to pull their bodies closer together. Somehow, Brian's towel had dropped from his waist and lay in a puddle on the floor at his feet. Justin's cock had slipped through the gap in his boxers and was aimed straight at Brian. As their bodies connected, they both could feel the rock hard rods that touched each other. 

Brian began moaning softly as he rubbed his front against Justin. Justin echoed the sound as he did the same. Both men relished the feel of another man's hard cock against his skin. It had been too long for both of them. They continued to knead asses and rub cocks together for some time, reveling in the feelings it gave them, but soon it was not enough. By now they had been forced to stop kissing to gather more oxygen into their lungs. Justin spoke first.

"I want to taste you...please," he begged huskily.

Brian stepped back and leaned against the bathroom wall. He kicked the towel away. Justin knew what it meant. He slipped down to his knees on the floor. He grabbed a handful of what he thought was the most magnificent penis he'd ever seen. Brian watched as the young blond played with his new found toy. He ran his hand up and down the length of the hard-on and then gently placed the tip of his tongue right at the slit . He tasted the heady pearl drop that waited for him there. It inflamed Justin further. He began piercing the slit with his hardened tongue and then licking all around the head of the cock with his tongue flattened. Each time a shiny drop appeared, Justin would stab at it again.

Brian threw back his head onto the bathroom wall and closed his eyes tight. The sensations were overwhelming. Justin was literally teasing his cock. He licked, he poked, he nibbled, but he had not engulfed Brian. Just as Brian thought he couldn't wait any longer, Justin suddenly opened his mouth wide and encircled the tip of the cock-head with his soft lips. Justin may or may not have had much experience in giving head...Brian didn't really know...but he certainly was skilled at it. He had covered his teeth perfectly and suddenly swallowed all of Brian in one fell swoop. His tongue danced along the underside of Brian's cock. After some moments at that task, Justin pulled back until he had only the cock-head between his lips again. He put his tongue to good use once more, poking and prodding, and then went down on Brian again. 

Justin repeated this torturous procedure over and over while playing with Brian's ball sac with one hand and probing between the older man's ass cheeks with the other. Brian's breath had become ragged and harsh. He was now doing his best to hold back. The feelings were just too good to give up willingly. Finally, Brian realized he couldn't hold back any longer. He tapped Justin on the head. Justin peered up with his mouth half full.

"Watch out! I'm going to shoot!" Brian huffed out.

Justin's lips curled up into a smile. He engulfed Brian to the hilt again and began sucking the man off with gusto. Within seconds, Brian let out a low groan and released the explosive orgasm that had been building up inside him. Justin swallowed gratefully and continued to suck until there was nothing left for Brian to give him. He pulled away and stood up. Brian pulled him close and kissed him with deep gratitude, tasting himself on Justin's lips. Brian had plenty of experience before this but he could not ever remember feeling such an intense orgasm before. This young man was truly talented. If he was really lucky he would be able to partake of Taylor's talent more than once. For now, it was time to offer the young man equal time.

Brian walked into the bedroom and checked the door. It was locked. He had no doubt that no one would be bothering them tonight but one couldn't be too careful. He could always claim he locked it absent mindedly, if any questions came up. Justin had followed him into the bedroom. Brian walked over to Justin and pushed the young man down onto one of the beds. 

"My turn," he said, grinning lustfully.

Brian pulled Justin's boxers off of him and dropped them to the floor. He knelt down at the end of the bed and spread Justin's legs apart. He immediately began licking up Justin's right leg from his calf to his thigh. Justin sat up on his elbows and watched as his silky haired C.O. made quick work of first one leg and then the other. The tiny pale hairs on Justin's legs caused his skin to tingle as Brian's tongue danced across them. Brian decided quickly to repay Justin's torture with some of his own. He ran his tongue through the curly hairs of Justin's pubes, wetting them down. He grabbed hairs and gently yanked on them with his teeth. He ran his tongue between Justin's legs getting as close as he could to the upright cock, yet never quite touching it. He used his fingers to raise Justin's full almost hairless ball sac and flick his tongue all around its circumference, still avoiding the pole that jutted above it. 

Justin fell back on the bed. He wanted to weep. The feeling of Sarge's tongue was sparking every nerve ending in his lower body, but his poor manhood was feeling desperately deprived. More than anything, Justin wanted the feel of that silken tongue on his shaft. He whimpered as quietly as humanly possible for the man to give him mercy...to wrap those warm lips around his cock and suck for dear life. He knew that if Sarge waited too much longer he would be unable to withhold his orgasm and he would not get to share himself fully with the man who was bringing him so much pleasure. Brian's senses began to warn him of the same thing. He could see Justin tensing up. He stopped his movements as quickly as he had begun them.

Brian waited for a moment and then got a firm hold on the base of Justin's cock. He placed his lips on the tip and suckled like a baby at the breast. Justin's hips automatically jerked upwards, trying to force his cock into Brian's open mouth. Brian grinned around the truly beautiful penis and then slowly lowered his mouth downwards until he had the tool completely engulfed. Brian knew it was time to get serious. He began fucking Justin's cock in earnest...rising and falling over and over, sucking his cheeks in with each stroke. He didn't have to work too hard. Justin was already too far gone to hold off for any length of time. With a mighty push he spilled out his seed into Brian's throat as the man gulped it all down like nectar from the gods. 

Both men were now breathing hard from their efforts. Brian slid up beside Justin to lay down next to him. The bed was narrow but they were too close to each other to fall off. Brian turned and smiled at the flushed young soldier. He reflected on how no one had ever tasted better. Nor had anyone felt so good to him as he explored his body. This young man was one in a million and Brian congratulated himself on being lucky enough to get the young man into his squad. It was war time and this was the military so there was no way of knowing how long they would be in close proximity of each other, but one thing Brian was sure of...he wanted to have more sessions like this with his young Private. He knew he was taking his life into his own hands, and young Taylor's too for that matter, but Brian was starved for what they had just shared. In truth, he wanted more...much more. In the past he was happy enough just to get a good blow job or fucking and then move on. For some strange reason, he didn't want this to be the one and only time he shared sex with this young man. He knew he'd have to be extremely cautious, but if Taylor was willing he already knew he was going to take the risk.

Justin saw his Sarge smile at him with a look of total satisfaction. He felt shamelessly proud of himself for bringing that look to the man's face. He knew he could be heading into untold misery for giving in to his desires, and that his Sarge could be in even worse trouble for messing with a subordinate, but he forced himself to dismiss the thought. If Sarge wanted him again he would be there in a New York minute. He had felt something more than physical with Sarge. The sex was great, but there was something more. Justin couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that it would kill him if he could never touch this magnificent man again. He prayed Sarge would want him as much as he wanted the Sarge. 

The men rested for a bit longer and then got up. Justin went back to the bathroom to take his bath. Brian joined him and the men talked for what seemed ages as the older man sat outside the tub and occasionally gave the Private a scrub on his back or shoulders. Once they were both back in the bedroom, Brian unlocked the door and they each climbed into their own bed. Brian kissed Justin one last time before turning out the light and settling in for the night. Their talk had confirmed one thing for certain. There would be more nights like this whenever or wherever it was safe to do so. 

To be continued.......................


	6. A Secret Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Brian and Justin continue to enjoy each other during the late hours of the night, but one careless mistake could bring everything to a crashing end...maybe.

The men of Sergeant Kinney's squad were beginning to feel the restlessness of soldiers who were well aware that their comrades were fighting and dying in other arena's of the war that they had been thrust into. It wasn't that they were eager to risk their lives again, nor that they didn't enjoy the perks of being able to relax a bit for a brief time in such a pleasant home. It was the feeling of being put on hold and not contributing to ending the suffering of both soldiers and civilians who were caught up in the insanity of this war. It had been four days already and they were still being told to hold fast and wait for further instructions. Brian wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his men busy enough to forget what waited for them in the coming days. 

As for the Sarge and his newest recruit...they relished every moment that kept them in this magical place. It was a miracle that they had ended up at this charming French estate at the same time while the war continued to rage all around them. For this brief moment in time, they could pretend that they were lovers who were on a vacation and enjoying the French countryside....as long as they only indulged the fantasy in the privacy of their shared bedroom in the wee hours of the night. Brian had made it a point to assign Justin to guard duty only during daylight hours. He had always treated his men equally, but in this one instance he indulged in favoritism. He had to have Justin in his bed at night. He was careful to also assign a couple of the other men only to daytime guard duties to deflect suspicion. 

Nights with Justin had proven to be more than Brian had anticipated. Almost from the first moment they touched, Brian had felt something more than the physical relief he got being with another man. This was entirely new to him. He told himself it was the war that made him feel this way. Everyone knew that war made everything more dramatic and sharpened all the senses. But Brian had never felt an emotional connection to a single sex partner, whether extremely brief or lasting for more than one fuck. With Justin, he felt the need to stay connected, whether with their bodies, or with words, or even just seeing his smiling face. He never seemed to tire of hearing Justin talking. It was hard to believe the young man was practically a kid. He seemed so much more mature. He didn't talk like a child. He had dreams and thoughts worth listening to. In short, being around Justin was a pleasure.

Another thing that Brian admired about young Justin was his discretion. His maturity in understanding the reality of their situation was amazing for one so young. He was every bit as skilled at being nonchalant and disconnected when he was with Brian outside the privacy of their shared bedroom. There were no secret touches or glances...no double entendres that would give a clue as to their true relationship. Nothing even hinted at the passion that passed between the Sarge and young Taylor in the middle of the night. Not one member of their squad would have believed it if someone had revealed their secret. Nothing disturbed the status quo until the fifth day.

The first three nights that Brian and Justin spent alone in their room were spent kissing, giving head, and exploring one another's bodies. It was on the fourth night that Brian tentatively asked Justin if he knew that they could actually fuck each other. He really wasn't sure if the young man was aware of how far they could take their passion and he also wasn't sure if Justin would want to go all the way even if he did know it was possible. When he broached the subject during some heated foreplay, the lustful look in Justin's eyes came close to answering the question. It was his words however that sealed it.

"I've never gone so far, but I want to feel everything you have to offer me. I've heard it can be painful at first." He looked anxiously at Brian, waiting for reassurance.

"It can be...I mean, it usually is. You're letting someone go where no one has gone before and it hurts for everyone, whether you're a virgin man or woman. But Justin, once the initial pain is over the feeling can change to intense pleasure...if it is done right. You never let someone fuck you unless you trust them completely. I've only trusted a couple of guys enough to allow it, but I can still remember the unbelievably good feeling it brought me. It is your choice Justin, but I can promise you that I will be extremely careful, and I'll stop if you want me to."

Justin had been laying beside Brian on the single bed. Brian had already been playing with his ass for quite some time, giving the young man a delightful rimming job. He was primed and he could feel his entrance tingling as if waiting for something more...bigger and better. He reached forward and planted a hot searing kiss on Brian's lips, forcing his tongue inside that delicious mouth. As he pulled back he whispered.

"I do trust you Brian. I want you to be the one to take away my virginity. I want to feel what you felt." He smiled warmly at his more experienced lover.

Brian kissed him back and then pulled Justin onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and placed it under Justin, helping to raise his lower body off the mattress. Brian crawled up behind Justin and spread his legs apart. He slipped his hand between Justin's legs. He caressed Justin's swinging balls and moved up to the hardened cock that jutted into the air. He spit into his hand and slathered Justin's hole thoroughly. He began gently by inserting only a single digit into the tight confines of Justin's ass. Justin involuntarily fell face down into the pillow with a soft squeak. Brian paused. He kissed all around Justin's pale globes, taking tiny nips every few seconds. His one hand continued to play with Justin's cock and balls while the other utilized its finger to tease Justin's ass into opening just a tad.

When Brian felt Justin was ready, he eased a second and then a third finger inside. He used all his digits for maximum movement. Suddenly he pulled them out. He heard the audible groan the loss forced from Justin. It had only been uncomfortable to have the new objects inside for a minute and then Justin had begun to enjoy the feeling. If it felt this pleasurable with fingers, he could only imagine how Brian's magnificent cock would feel. Before the thought went any further he felt Brian's cock head at his entrance. Brian had prepared his erection with as much spit as he could and was now more than ready to make his invasion. He pushed his slick tip in a quarter of an inch. Justin gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth to stop the noise. Brian froze.

"Are you sure about this, Justin?"

Justin looked back. "Oh yes!" he declared, turning around and burying his face in the pillow to stifle any other sounds that might escape him. Brian pushed forward another half inch. 

"Relax your muscles, Justin," he instructed quietly. 

Justin concentrated on his ass. He forced his muscles to relax. Brian felt the slight give. He pushed forward another half inch. His cock head was finally out of view. Justin was visibly shaking, but he reached back and grabbed onto Brian's thigh. He was pulling him forward, not away, and Brian knew he wanted more. Brian pulled back a tiny bit, then pressed forward again. After the third time doing this, the inner ring of muscle gave way and Brian felt himself sliding in with less resistance. Justin's moans were muffled, but he was still pulling Brian towards him, encouraging his lover to move forward. Brian pulled back again and then pushed forward all the way. He waited for Justin to stop shaking and then began a rhythm of fucking that he knew would bring the young blond untold pleasure. 

Brian knew he had won the day when Justin turned his head and began moaning in a tone that had nothing to do with pain. He began bucking back onto Brian's cock, forcing the shaft deeper with each movement. Brian was still holding onto Justin's cock and pumping it in time with the pumping of his ass. Justin began to feel a tightening deep in his gut. His whole body began to stiffen with the effort to hold back his orgasm. Brian felt himself reaching that plateau that brought such a thrill to his body at the same time. With only a few more pumps, Brian spilled himself into his young lover while Justin released himself into the towel that Brian had so thoughtfully laid over the bed before they started. 

That was the end of Justin's virginity and the beginning of his feeling that Brian was going to be more important to him than any other human being in the world. It was also the beginning of something in Brian that he couldn't put a name to. When he lay beside Justin that night and saw the tears of gratitude in the beautiful young man's face, he felt a tug at his heart that he had never expected to feel for anyone as long as he lived. The notion that he might fall in love with someone was just plain crazy. He knew that, but he also knew that Justin was not just another fuck. That night, as they fell asleep in their separate beds, both men were silently praying that the world would not interfere in their being together for a long time to come. Realistically it was a vain hope, but it was there, nonetheless.

**********************************************************

The next day, the fifth day at the estate, had dawned clear and cloudless. Once again, one would think everything was perfectly normal around the French country estate. There were no outward signs of a war raging only miles away. Brian knew that their time at the estate was about to end. For the first time since joining the service, he prayed that no new orders would come through for a while longer. The day moved ahead much like all the others had done. Men were posted as guards, men had a good breakfast, men were assigned duties, and men talked about what they would do when the stupid war ended. Justin had awakened a lot sorer that morning than previous days, but with a smile he found harder to suppress this time. Brian assigned him duties in the barn since it was a one man assignment and he could nurse his tender ass without questions or being observed. 

Lunch time finally arrived. Aimee had finished up in the kitchen and set the table with the children's help. Seasonal fruits, platters of cheese, fresh baked bread, left over slices of meat, and wine waited for the hungry men that had been working hard to improve neglected gardens and animals on the land in return for the royal treatment they had been receiving. Aimee found the Sergeant going over maps in the parlor and asked that he call his men to the table. Brian smiled at the lovely girl and hurried off to gather the men. He soon had all but Taylor heading for the house. He told the last man passing him that he'd be right in as soon as he found the young Private and not to wait on him. 

Brian wasted no time heading for the huge barn near the house. He knew if he hurried he would have a few extra moments alone with Justin. The moment he entered the cavernous building he could hear Justin near the back of the barn where the cows were kept. He hurried back and spotted the blond head bobbing up and down as he gathered hay in a pitchfork and tossed it into a stall. Brian stood for a minute and watched the sun glinting off Justin's hair from a ray that peeked in through a crack in the wall. Bits of hay stuck in his hair and he was glistening with sweat from his labors. He had removed his shirt and the muscles worked in his back as he bent and rose over and over. Each time he bent to his task Brian flashed back to the previous night's enjoyments of those firm rounded buttocks. The memories caused a painful swelling in his groin. 

Brian knew it was risky, but last night's images overcame his common sense. He had to touch Justin, if only for a few minutes. He snuck up behind the busy young man and threw his arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides and causing the pitchfork to fall to the ground. Justin let out a surprised squeak and tensed up, ready to fight. Before he could do more he heard Brian's voice in his ear.

"You look good enough to eat, Justin. I could easily skip lunch."

Justin laughed. Brian loosened his grip so his lover could turn around in his arms. Brian moved the two of them over into an empty stall so that they would be out of the line of sight from the barn door. He wasted no time in capturing Justin's lips with his own. The kiss deepened and both men could feel the full arousals their activity was causing. More than anything, they wanted to drop to the ground and fuck right then and there. Brian knew they couldn't go that far like this, but he wanted it so badly. If he couldn't possess Justin in the barn he could at least feel him. He quickly unzipped his pants and then Justin's. The men continued to kiss while jerking each other off as rapidly as possible. They were so worked up that it didn't take long. The fear of discovery added just the right amount of spice to make their mutual orgasms intense and rewarding. 

It had probably been only ten minutes since Brian entered the barn, but they both knew they needed to hurry and join the others. Someone was bound to come looking for them. After all, there still was always a chance of some stray German soldier showing up with weapon in hand. Not knowing someone's whereabouts for too long was unacceptable. Justin quickly knocked the hay around enough to disguise their ejaculations and they rearranged their clothing quickly. They gave each other one last deep kiss as they stepped out of the stall. They had only taken one step when they heard the noise a few yards away. 

Aimee stood stock still, a look of surprise on her face. The lovers stood in front of her frozen in place. Brian felt his heart sink. There was no telling what the young lady had seen or heard. For the first time in his life, he couldn't think of a thing to say. It was Justin who made the first move. He calmly walked over to the girl.

"Mademoiselle? You needed us for something?"

Aimee shook her head ever so slightly and then seemed to gather her wits about her. She looked each man squarely in the face. Then she turned back to Justin.

"Oui, Monsieur. I came to gather some more milk from our old cow. The urn of milk was spilled by Alexandre and they need more for their meal. I did not mean to interrupt anything."

"No! No! You didn't interrupt anything. We were just about to come in for lunch. I...ahh...I was showing the Sergeant how much fun it is to pitch hay. Ahh, well...ahhh, I guess we should get in before all the food is gone. Right Sarge?"

Brian finally snapped out of it. "Right, Private. Do you need any help in milking, Aimee?"

"No," she answered. "You go on in to lunch. I can handle things here. I'm sure you are both starving by now." 

There was something about the way they young lady smiled as she spoke that told the men that she might be young but she wasn't naive. Brian knew that he had to say something. 

"You go on ahead Private. I'll be with you in a minute."

Justin hesitated. If they were about to be exposed, he didn't want Brian to take all the heat alone. Brian's face told him not to argue. He nodded to Brian, then Aimee and turned on his heels gathering his shirt from the nearby stall door as he left. He prayed that Brian's charm would work on the mistress of the house. When Justin was out of sight, Brian turned to Aimee. 

"I'm not sure what you thought you saw, but......"

"Monsieur Kinney, please stop. I can assure you that I have no doubt of what I saw and heard. But I can also assure you that you have nothing to be afraid of. In truth, I am relieved. I was beginning to think I had lost my ability to charm an attractive man." She gave a small giggle. "Monsieur, you have nothing to fear from me. I am well aware of the attitude of most men. I had a dear, dear friend at school in England who was like you and your young Private. He was arrested when he was caught with his lover and the truth came out. I next heard that he took his own life by hanging himself in his jail cell after his parents told him he could never come home again. This happened just weeks before I was forced to return home. It broke my heart. He was a fine man who deserved better. I will not judge you, mon ami, nor will I reveal your secret to another soul. You can rely on my discretion."

Aimee had walked over to Brian. She now stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Brian began breathing normally for the first time since seeing her standing in the barn. Crisis averted, but it was a warning he must not ever forget. Never again would he take such a dangerous risk. He could not give up Justin, but he would never put the young man in such jeopardy again.

To be continued..........................................


	7. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin have one last night at the Beaulieu Estate, but morning brings unwelcome yet necessary news.

The Sarge and his Private enjoyed just one more night in their secret sanctuary at the Beaulieu estate. They had been given the scare of a lifetime when they realized that they had been caught by a third party in the barn that day, but it only increased their ardor as they came together in a blinding flash of all consuming passion. They nearly choked on the screams of ecstasy they felt as they reached the pinnacle of feelings throughout every inch of their bodies, and yet knew they couldn't let a sound out. The pressure of holding it in made their orgasms all the more intense as Brian poured himself into Justin at the precise moment Justin exploded between their sweating bodies.

There was something bittersweet that overtook both men as they lay completely spent side by side in the narrow bed. A feeling of confusion lay between them. On the one hand they gloried in the feelings, both emotional and physical, that they had just shared. On the other hand they sensed that it couldn't last much longer and knew that it might end in tragedy, or great loss at the very least.

It passed through Brian's mind that he would have loved adding Justin to his circle of friends at home if they had found each other there in good old Pittsburgh P A instead of in war torn France. He had never been one to form lasting relationships or date in the conventional sense of the word, but Justin just might have proved to be the exception to Brian's usual rule.

Justin lay there wondering if Brian would have been as attracted to him as he seemed to be now if they had met at home in the States with no threats of imminent death over their heads. He wondered if it was just the fact that they were two lonely men with the same desires and no one else to share them with that made them a couple in this time and place. That thought hurt Justin somewhere deep inside his gut, but he was too afraid of the answer to ask it out loud. He lay next to Brian and let his hand creep slowly into Brian's hand. At least Brian didn't pull away, but instead he squeezed the blond's hand and held on tight. They waited too long to separate this time and Brian woke in the morning with a start while spooned together with his arm pulling Justin tight against his body.

Brian was about to wake Justin when he heard a soft tapping on his door. He quickly shook Justin awake and scrambled out of the bed, making sure to pull apart the bed next to the one they'd slept in together. Brian grabbed his discarded boxers off the floor and threw them on. He quickly unlocked the door and peered out as if he'd just awakened that very minute. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he realized it was Aimee at the door.

"I thought you would like to know that your men are up and about, Sergeant," she warned him with a conspiratorial wink. "I have breakfast almost ready."

"Yes, yes, thank you Mademoiselle. I'll...I mean, we'll be right down."

Aimee smiled and turned on her heel to rejoin the soldiers who had begun trickling in to her kitchen. She had been right to be concerned. Usually the Sergeant and his 'friend' were always the first ones down in the morning. She didn't want his other men to start wondering where their leader was and what was holding him up so she decided to make a quick trip to the second floor and check things out. From the look on the Sergeant's face, it had been a wise move. She hurried back down to the kitchen and continued her morning preparations for a good hearty breakfast for the hungry men. Soon their Sergeant and Private Taylor joined them. The men were barely into their breakfast consisting of slices of fruit with croissants and platters of eggs when the familiar sound of an incoming call came from Private Carruthers radio-pack.

Brian didn't waste any time answering and heard Lieutenant Masters voice, who immediately passed on the news Brian had been dreading for days now. He spoke into the phone quickly and hung up. He turned to the faces looking up at him curiously and began barking orders.

"Samuels, gather up Norton and Kelly from the road and have them hurry back to the house asap. We need to be ready to move in less than an hour. The rest of you finish your meal quickly and gather your things."

Samuels snapped to and, grabbing one more croissant, ran for the front door. The men knew what was coming. They couldn't deny that this place had been a breath of fresh air for them, but they also knew they had a job to do and it wasn't finished yet. The sooner it was, the sooner they could go back home and have a normal life again. That was the part of them that made it easy to stuff down a few more bites of food and race off to gather up their belongings. Brian followed Justin up to the second floor and into their room.

"Well, Sir, it looks like we're back in the war," Justin said with his back to Brian.

Brian could hear the tiny hint of fear in Justin's voice, but so faint he knew no one else would have noticed it. He came up behind Justin and put his arms around him.

"It looks like we are, Private," he answered softly. Brian turned Justin around. "I'll miss this place, Justin. Maybe we can come back as real guests someday in the future. Would you like that?"

Justin looked up at Brian and a flicker of surprise crossed his face. Had he heard Brian correctly? Did he really say 'we' could come back? Did he mean together, as a couple? The look Brian gave him said yes to all the questions that had formed in his fevered brain. He was unaware that Brian had locked the door when he entered so he was caught completely by surprise when Brian suddenly grabbed onto his lips with his own. The kiss was deep, penetrating, desperate. It said all the things Brian couldn't or didn't know how to say in the far too short a time they had left in this special room of theirs. The kiss lingered for a dangerously long time, but then Brian seemed to regain his senses finally and pulled back. He hesitated moving away, as if waiting for something. Justin finally understood.

"Yes, Brian, I'd like that," he responded at last.

Brian released Justin and gave him an approving smile, then turned to the task at hand gathering up all his earthly possessions and repacking his knapsack. Justin took the cue and did the same. The men were almost finished when they heard a timid knock on the door. Brian quickly moved to the door and unlocked it. He was relieved to see Aimee standing on the other side. She had been cleaning up on the third floor and heard from the other men that they would be moving out almost immediately. Her disappointment was clear on her face.

"Sergeant Kinney, your men tell me that you have orders to leave. I must tell you that I and my family will be sorry to see you go. You have been a godsend to us. We are truly grateful. We owe you our lives. For all we know, the Germans would have destroyed our home and lands to keep the Allieds from having any use of them when they all left. My grandfather wishes me to tell you that you and your men are welcome in our home any time you wish to return. Hopefully the world will finally be at peace when that next happens."

"Merci Beaucoup, Aimee. We are truly grateful to you and your family for all your kindnesses to us. Perhaps we can return some day in a peaceful world," Brian responded.

Aimee stood on her tiptoes and gave Brian a peck on each cheek. She then moved over to Justin and did the same for him. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall unashamedly. She knew that she would miss the comfort and safety she felt with these men, not to mention the companionship. Every man had been nothing but a gentleman to her thanks to the strong leadership of their Sergeant. Now all she could do was pray that they and their allies would be able to end this frightful war and she could start her life all over again.

Once Aimee left to attend to her family and inform them of what was happening, Brian and Justin prepared to leave the room for the last time. They stopped at the door Aimee had closed behind her when she left. They held onto the straps of their heavy packs and let their eyes sweep the lovely old room where they had known such happy moments together. The two beds were still disheveled, one for real and one falsely. They could see themselves laying there together as one man, connected in a way that only lovers could connect...with their bodies and their hearts. Brian gave Justin one last kiss and opened the door. They exited together, not knowing what the future would hold for them.

They found the rest of the men gathered in the kitchen, a favorite place for all of them. Norton and Kelly were stuffing down their share of the last breakfast at the estate and they all turned to the Sarge when he walked in. Anxiety and anticipation fought for control over their emotions. Brian waited until he had every man's rapt attention and proceeded to let them know what the Lieutenant had told him in detail.

"Lieutenant Masters has informed me that the troops are on the move again. Our goal is to reach the Rhine and cross it, This is straight from Eisenhower. Apparently no invading force has crossed the Rhine in a hundred and forty years and the high command says it will be a final blow to the German resistance. The Battalion is advancing again and we will be rejoining our Company when they get here, which could be at any time now. Gather up your things and meet me out near the road leading to the house. Make sure you don't leave anything behind and you haven't left any messes for our hosts to clean up."

The men wasted no time in hopping to it. Justin, who was the last to leave the kitchen looked back at Brian with one final unguarded look of affection and then quickly changed his face to one of all business. It was his way of telling Brian what he needed to hear...that Justin knew their idyllic time at the estate was over and there could not and would not be any more stolen moments for a while to come. Brian felt a surge of pride in the kid he'd trusted with his secret and his life. He knew in that instant that he'd chosen wisely when he had let down his guard with Justin. He sent a silent prayer heavenward, whether there was a God or not, that both he and Justin would survive the coming events of this war and end up at a chance to make something of this thing that had grown between them. He gave the room one last look and went out to join his men at the end of the road.

To be continued.......................


	8. VE Day and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must give a warning with this chapter. There will be pain and suffering and the violence that comes with war. This chapter moves forward to the final days of the war in Europe. It is what happens right after VE Day that brings so much pain. I apologize ahead of time for any tears, but remember...it isn't over yet.

The marching had been hard with little rest for the weary. Exhaustion was setting in , but the Company could not slow down. The orders were to reach and cross the Rhine and bring the war to Germany's doorstep. The Russians were already advancing on the Eastern Front. The race was on to end the bloody war in Europe from East and West. By the start of March of '45, the troops were in sight of their goal.

There had been little resistance by this time. Much of what was left of Hitler's once powerful army had pulled back to the Ruhr pocket in Germany, a section of industrialized cities that had been vital to the war effort. Hundreds of thousands of military personnel, many of them elderly and young boys who had been conscripted into service, and civilians were gathered there as a last ditch effort to keep the war machine moving. Orders were to encircle the pocket and capture the cities.

Each Unit and every Company of the Battalion, including Brian's knew what was coming. It was not going to be easy, but the Rhine was the key to the whole operation. Finally they were in sight of their goal. The month of March had barely begun but the cold weather didn't deter the troops. If all went well, they might be lucky enough to be home before the year was over. It was a strong incentive to march on.

Brian's Unit held up well during the advancement. Their training, combined with the excellent leadership of their Sarge, made them a favorite of the Company. They had been ordered to the front of the lines, scouting enemy troops as they had done so skillfully in the past. Brian was always careful not to show any favoritism towards Justin, but he also kept a close watch on the young soldier. He told himself that he would do the same for any green soldier who had little to no combat experience, but Brian seldom made a habit of lying to himself. He knew in his heart that if something happened to Justin it would be a bitter pill to swallow. It didn't keep him from doing his job and sending his men, including Justin, out into an uncertain landscape to do theirs.

There had been no real resistance up until now. The German army was quickly disintegrating before their advancement. Very few Germans were left on foreign soil by this time. The day finally came when they reached Remagen and the Ludendorff Bridge that they planned to use to cross the Rhine. Tensions were high. As more and more troops caught up and gathered for the push onto enemy territory, men took their last hours of the lull in fighting to hurry off letters that they prayed would not be delivered to their families along with news of their deaths. Those that didn't or couldn't write checked weapons or pulled out photos and keepsakes that brought memories to the forefront of their thoughts.

On March 7 the bridge was secured and the crossing began. Two different Battalions fanned out in order to cause a pincer effect on the Ruhr Pocket, thus plunging the final dagger into the heart of German resistance. It took several weeks before the two Battalions had completed their encirclement and they began to control the area...city by city, block by block, soldier by soldier, citizen by citizen. By April 12th the pocket had been cut in two with the smaller Eastern part surrendering the very next day. Resistance continued until the 21st on the larger Western side. Over three hundred thousand soldiers and some civilians were captured and imprisoned in one of the more than a dozen temporary POW camps that had been nicknamed the Rhine meadow camps.

There had been casualties, mostly on the German side, but Brian's small unit had fared quite well. All of his men had come through the fighting intact, which was a great relief to their Sergeant who had come to care a great deal for every last man. Justin was no longer a greenie with no battle experience. Brian secretly prayed that what the sensitive young man had witnessed and been part of would not harden him, something he had seen happen to countless other naive newcomers to the war. He had little opportunity to talk to Justin privately during the long painful weeks that led to the eventual surrender of all the German troops in the area. He would have given up an arm for a chance to be close to Justin just once more, but he had to content himself with just watching his back.

Brian's surreptitious watching of Justin's back actually came in handy during the last days of the German resistance. Brian's Unit had been moving stealthily through one of the last cities with pockets of fighting soldiers. Justin, along with half of Brian's Unit, were sticking close to the remnants of pockmarked buildings that barely still stood thanks to heavy bombing. There was not a single intact pane of glass in the windows of once thriving businesses. Brian, along with the other half of his Unit, was moving at the same rate of speed while hugging the walls of buildings on the other side of the street. The two groups of men reached the end of the street which led into a wide circular plaza. A large hotel stood across the way facing a waterless fountain that stood in the center of the plaza. Brian signaled to Justin, who was at the head of the line of men, to move out after carefully scanning for any threats. Their goal was to cross the plaza and secure the hotel, which had a great vantage point since it was the tallest building for miles around.

Justin nodded his understanding towards Brian and stepped from the safety of cover. He had taken a dozen steps forward. It was at that instant that Brian spotted movement behind a sculpture on the roof of the hotel. He took careful aim and let off a shot. A loud scream could be heard and a figure tumbled off the roof and landed with a thud on the ground. Brian knew he would have done the same thing for any of his men, but the rapid beating of his heart and the sense of fear he felt told him that this time his sharp eye was even more important than ever before. Justin, who had stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the weapon firing, swung his head around to face a pale Brian. Brian quickly regained control of his feelings and gave Justin a brief nod. Justin raised his hand and formed an okay sign, then moved forward again, followed by the other men. Brian moved out with his men, letting the thought of how close he had come to losing Justin tuck itself away for the time being. That thought could be brought out later, but there was no time for it now.

When the Allies were in full control of the entire Ruhr Pocket, it was finally time to take a small breather. It wouldn't last long since the Russians had begun their offensive to capture Eastern Germany and the race was on for Berlin. By April 27th, word had come down that Mussolini had been captured. The Russians reached Berlin and the last gasps of the war in Europe were being felt by one and all. By May the 2nd the Germans had surrendered in Italy. Word next came down that Hitler had killed himself a few days earlier on April 30th. By May 8th it was over. Germany had surrendered unconditionally. Allied troops whooped and hollered and hugged each other with all the joy a man could feel when he realized that he had somehow survived the bloodiest war in history.

Soldiers still had their duties to perform and no one was being sent home immediately except the wounded, but the bloodshed was over. That was enough to bring smiles to every man's face. Now they could at least start believing in the futures they had been talking about all during the previous harrowing years. Little by little, men were being given their final assignments before being shipped back home. Brian's men were being sent back to England before their final orders to return home. It was an assignment they looked forward to having. One man, Crockett, had even left a sweetheart back in England when they were first sent to the shores of France. Brian and Justin secretly looked forward to the chance of spending some alone time away from the barracks once they were on English soil, if they could manage it.

Two days before the transport was scheduled to arrive to carry Brian's Unit and several others back to England, fate played one of its nasty tricks on the secret lovers. The men of Brian's Unit still had their normal duties to perform before their transfer. They were scouting the outskirts of one of the towns they had taken control of. It was a routine patrol with no real worries involved. The town was surrounded by a countryside of fields used for the growing of crops that had sustained the area for generations. The fields were all but obliterated by all the fire power during the siege of nearby towns but somehow one small section still had a little life left in it. When the men happened on the small patch of healthy vegetation, they became incautious and rushed towards the area where vegetables could be seen growing. Samuels and Smith led the excited men towards the crops, followed closely by Justin and the others. Their Sarge brought up the rear, watching their backs as he did so often, and shouting for them to move slowly. His warning came too late.

In the blink of an eye, the world turned upside down. The sky was suddenly filled with fire red and blazing yellow as Samuels stepped onto a buried land mine that exploded under his heavy foot. Shrapnel and the destroyed body of Samuels went flying everywhere, soaking the ground with blood. Several other men lay sprawled on the ground, including the fair haired Private Taylor. Brian let out a scream and ran forward, carefully following in the footsteps of his men. Three men lay on the ground while the rest stood frozen to the spot they'd been in, only yards away from the blast. As their Sarge rushed in, their feet became unglued and they hurried over to their fallen comrades. Brian went straight for Justin, yelling back for Carruthers to call for help.

Smith was injured the worst, with severe damages to his head and upper body. Norton had simply been knocked out by a large clump of flying dirt. He was slowly beginning to rally. Justin had an injury to his head where he had been hit by shrapnel too, but it was the wound to his leg that scared Brian the most. He could see where something sharp had torn Justin's khakis and blood had begun spreading on his upper thigh. Brian quickly tore off his belt and formed a tourniquet to stop the flow of blood. Justin was barely conscious. He was trying desperately to focus his eyes. Suddenly he could see Brian's concerned face staring down at him. Brian had wiped the blood seeping from a small head wound from his eyes.

"We....I....we...," he choked. "We made a mistake, didn't we Brian?" Justin's voice was hoarse with pain.

"Don't worry Justin," Brian pleaded. "You're going to be fine. We're going to get all of you the help you need. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Brian's voice broke. He didn't even notice that Cowlip was standing right behind him, waiting to see if he could help the young Private he had grown to like and respect a great deal. Justin could only focus on one thing...Brian's beautiful face.

"Don't look so scared Brian. I'm not. No matter what happens, at least I had the chance to be with you. That's more than I ever dreamed I'd have in my life."

Brian's face crumpled. He couldn't stop the tears that slowly etched down his face.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Justin. Do you hear me? Nothing! We're going back to England and we're going to be together as often as we can. Then we're going home and we're going to be together whenever we want. Do you hear me? Justin? Justin?"

It was too late. Justin had passed out completely. Brian would have snapped if he hadn't seen that Justin's chest was still rising and falling in a regular rhythm with each breath he took. The blood had stopped flowing thanks to the tourniquet. Brian was afraid to move Justin in case he would injure the young man more, but he carefully picked up the blond head and laid it in his lap. He ran his hand through Justin's dirt encrusted hair and looked at his surroundings for the first time, noticing that one of his men was standing right behind him. He looked Cowlip in the face and simply couldn't hide his distress at what had happened to the young Private. He had no way of knowing what the soldier had heard but it didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was getting help and getting it immediately.

Carruthers ran over to his Sergeant and informed him that help was on the way, including men who were expert at finding and defusing landmines. He didn't question why the Sarge looked the way he did or was holding onto Private Taylor's head with such tender care. He simply turned and went back to see if he could help the badly injured Private Smith. It only took a matter of ten minutes, but it seemed like hours before a medivac unit came into view and they knew that help had arrived. It was only then that Brian released Justin's head and let the medics take over, loading him into the van to take him back to the field hospital. As Brian watched the truck with the huge red cross on it disappear from view, he sent up a silent prayer that Justin would be fine. If not...well hell, he had no desire to think of an 'if not'. It was not a viable alternative...simple as that.

To be continued.............................


	9. Finding Private Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian worries about finding Justin after the young man is shipped quickly back to England without his Unit in order to be taken care of after receiving wounds from an exploding land mine. Will he be able to find Justin and spend any time with him?

The transport back to England from Germany had been particularly tough on every single man in Brian's Unit. Every man except for the newest recruit, Justin Taylor, had earned enough points during their service overseas to get a ticket home even though the war was still not over in the Pacific theater. What hurt so much was that one of their best liked men, Private Samuels, had survived all this time but was not going home with them. Only his remains would be shipped back. It also looked like two of their comrades in arms, Private Smith and Private Taylor, would not be going home with them either. Private Smith was not in any shape to travel for quite a while. That was obvious before the medics even took him away after being too close to an exploding land mine. Private Taylor was another question.

It had been harder on Sergeant Kinney than most of his men knew. With all the turmoil going on during these last crucial days of the war on the European front, communications were not always up to speed. Brian had tried to find out what the condition was for his two wounded soldiers, Justin in particular, but had only heard that Smith was still in the hospital set up by the Allies in a half damaged meeting hall nearby. The only word on Justin was that he had already been flown out to England the previous day. There was more than one hospital site pressed into service in London and surrounding towns to handle the overflow of wounded soldiers from different branches and different Countries as a result of the bitter fighting during the last days of the war. Brian wasn't sure which one Justin was being sent to, or even how extensive his injuries were. The worry was making its mark on the normally controlled Sarge. He was edgy and obviously agitated.

Most of the Sarge's men put Brian's behavior down to his anger over what had happened right in front of him just when everything was finally looking up. Private Cowlip was the only one of Brian's men who fully understood why their Sergeant was so fidgety and he wasn't saying. Andrew Cowlip couldn't understand how a man could feel the same thing for another man that he felt for his wife back home, but he knew what kind of man Brian Kinney was. The man was his hero. He would follow the Sarge into Hell and back as far as he was concerned. Sarge had proven his worth as a man and that was good enough for Cowlip. What he did in his private time and with whom was none of his business, or anyone else's for that matter. He also liked and respected young Taylor so he felt Sarge's pain. None of the remaining men in Brian's Unit were as happy as they had expected to be as they flew over the waters of the Channel and landed on English soil. The Unit wasn't intact as it should have been after all they'd gone through together.

Once the men landed and reported in they were given instructions on where to billet for the time being while they waited for their turn to go home to the States. The men hurried off to find their new temporary home so that they could divest themselves of all their gear and have the first good hot shower they'd experienced since staying at the Beaulieu Estate in France, which now seemed a lifetime ago even though it had only been a couple of months. Every single man knew what he wanted to do during the days ahead. Private Crockett was especially eager to get moving. The men would have a few days of liberty ahead of them to begin with and Crockett had a sweetheart only two towns away. The rest of the men just wanted to feel like normal people again, without the fear of an enemy around every corner ready to spring out and take their lives. They wanted to write home and let their families know that they were among the lucky survivors and would soon be holding their loved ones in their arms again. Brian wanted only one thing...to find out where his newest recruit had been sent and how he was doing.

********************************************************

Justin lay back in his cot and closed his eyes tightly. The pain in his head was far less intense now, especially with the morphine they had given him after the operation to save his leg. They had repaired the torn artery in his leg and reset the bone and now it was simply a matter of healing. He had been told that it was only his C.O.'s quick thinking that had saved him from bleeding to death. When they mentioned Brian, Justin felt a different pain. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed because he had gone in and out of consciousness so many times already, so he had no way of knowing where his Unit was or if he would even see Brian again. The one thing he had been dreading for a while now had come true. They had been separated.

Justin knew the rules and that there was a good chance that he would be transferred to another Unit since he didn't have near as much time overseas as the other men. He had kept that thought to himself while the war still raged, but hadn't talked about it with Brian yet even after peace was declared. That, of course, was before he was stupid enough to get himself wounded. Now he was even more uncertain. He kept his eyes closed because his thoughts of Brian made his eyes well up and the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of the other men in his ward or the medical staff. They would probably just think it was the pain that caused it, but he didn't care. This was his own private agony and he wasn't in the mood to share it with anyone. Eventually he drifted back to sleep for the umpteenth time, letting his mind drift away to the old venerable estate in France.

When Justin woke again he could see that there was darkness outside by way of the windows across the room from where his cot joined a dozen others in the large room once used for town meetings. The room was in a dim light so that the other men could sleep, those that were able. A couple of them were obviously having their sleep interrupted by unpleasant dreams as they moaned and squirmed in their tiny beds. Both Justin's leg and head were throbbing again. He spotted a nurse in a crisp white uniform several beds down and caught her attention. When she hurried over, he told her of his pain and she patted his hand before heading off to locate a doctor. Minutes later she returned with a syringe, gave him a shot, and tucked his bedclothes back in again. He tried so hard to stay awake, but the drugs kicked in and he found himself back at the estate once more.

When Justin opened his eyes this time the night had disappeared and dim sunlight poured through the windows. He had no way of knowing how long he had been out this time. The throbbing in his head and leg was still making itself known but not with the same intensity as he had felt earlier. He sat up quickly on his elbow to look out the window and felt a sharp stab. He shouldn't have moved so fast. He fell back down and a deep groan escaped. Justin then felt a warm hand cover his own and heard an even warmer voice speaking.

"Shhh, you need to move slowly Sunshine."

Justin turned his head, which caused another sharp pain. It didn't matter. He would know that voice anywhere. His eyes began to well up again, but he didn't care.

"Sunshine?"

"I'm sorry," Brian whispered. "I don't know what made me say that. It's just that when you smile, it's like a ray of sunshine kiddo. I've missed that smile, you know. It's taken me a devil of a time to find you. Somehow your papers got misplaced. I'm afraid I put the fear of God in some poor hapless clerk when he couldn't tell me what hospital locale they had taken you to."

Justin couldn't help smiling through the discomfort in his head. Sunshine...he liked the sound of that. He had seen Brian when he was frustrated. It was a little intimidating. Somehow it made Justin feel so much better knowing that Brian took whatever measures he needed to to find him. Brian saw the growing smile and it gave him a spark of hope. They hadn't managed to kill the beauty of Justin's smile with their hateful weapons. He hadn't talked to the doctors yet...he had rushed right to Justin's bedside once he had finally bullied the clerk into finding the blond's real destination. Justin was pale, even for him, and he had a lump under his sheet that indicated a large bandage on his upper thigh. His head had a small bandage right over his temple, but other than that he was looking damned good...especially to his lover. More than anything, Brian wanted to lean down and kiss Justin's lips and assure him that everything was going to be fine. He leaned forward and whispered again.

"Damn Justin, I want to kiss you. Right here in front of all these men. Show them what a real man does when he finds out his lover is going to be all right. You have to hurry up and get well so that I can prove to you how happy I am that you survived." His voice grew husky with longing.

"I'm kissing you right now, Brian," came the barely audible reply. "Can you feel my lips on yours? Can you feel my tongue? It's searching for yours. It feels so good when it touches yours...when it tastes your sweet mouth. Can you feel my body as I lay here next to you? I can feel you, Brian. Can you feel me as I hold onto your cock and play with it? I can feel you holding mine and making it sooooo hard."

Neither man realized how their breathing had become more labored. Brian could feel his cock swelling while it pressed against the bed frame as he leaned in close to Justin. Luckily for the couple, it was still too early in the morning for most of the exhausted patients to be awake and the staff hadn't made their rounds in this section of the make-shift hospital yet. Brian knew he should stop Justin, but his mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Oh Brian...can you feel my heart thudding? I'm feeling so close now. You feel like you are too. Cum for me Brian! I'll cum for you!"

Somehow, Justin had said all this without raising his voice above a whisper the entire time. It took every bit of Brian's will power not to cum in his pants as he leaned against Justin's cot. The tiny stain that suddenly appeared on Justin's sheet right above and to the side of his bandaged thigh revealed that the young man had not had quite the same self control. He smiled sheepishly up at Brian when he saw where his lover's eyes had drifted. Brian's eyes sprang back to Justin's slightly flushed face. He grinned wolfishly.

"One...I can see you're going to be fine, young man. Two....don't ever do that to me again. Three....well Hell, that was fucking fantastic but the next time we have sex I'm doing it my way and in complete privacy. Now do as your Sergeant orders and get well enough to get out of here. Got it?"

Justin raised his arm in a salute. "Got it...Sir," he responded, a self satisfied grin on his face.

Brian checked around and saw that the staff still had not reached Justin's ward. He took advantage of a nearby cart and pulled one of the loose gowns he saw laying neatly stacked there for the nurses to make changes. Clean sheets lay just below on the bottom of the cart. Brian grabbed one of those too. In less than a minute he had the slightly damp top sheet and much damper gown Justin was wearing stripped from the young man's body and wadded up. Seconds later Justin sported a clean gown and new top sheet. By the time nurses entered the room, Brian had discarded the soiled items in a basket obviously set out for dirty linen. If anyone knew anything, they weren't saying.

Brian spent a couple more hours with Justin until his attending physician arrived. His doctor made it clear that Justin's major wound, the damaged leg, would not be too serious eventually outside of some stiffness. He didn't give an exact date for release but assured Brian it shouldn't be more than a few days from now. He would not be good for active service after the wound, however, so he would no doubt be sent home fairly soon...earned points or not. Brian thanked the good doctor and warned Justin he would be back that evening, which brought another sunshine smile to the young man's face. Brian then hurried off to take care of some things. For one, he needed to try and pinpoint whether Justin would be returning to the States with his Unit or on his own. As he stepped into the Springtime morning sunlight, he sent up another silent prayer....'Please let him come home with us...please!'

To be continued.........................


	10. Some Down-Time Is In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over and Justin is about to be released from the hospital. Everyone is ready to have some well deserved down-time after surviving the war. How will Brian and Justin celebrate their time off before rejoining the real world?

Brian was relieved that his attempts to discover Justin's future with the Unit brought no suspicion to him as to his true motives. There was nothing odd about a C. O. being concerned about one of his own men...as a matter of fact, it would have been odd if he hadn't shown concern. It was no one else's business but his own that there was a lot more to his concern than simply a Sarge keeping tabs on one of his men who had been wounded, which was expected of men who had fought and risked their lives together. Brian showed just as much open concern for the seriously wounded Private Smith who would be saddled with permanent injuries thanks to the land mine. At least he had survived and only one of Brian's men would end the war in a casket, the thought of which brought a stab of anger to the Sergeant. After some trouble due to the overwhelming paperwork involved in shutting down a war and setting up restoration for a new beginning, Brian was finally able to get the news he needed to hear.

Private Smith would not be going home for some time, but Private Taylor was going to be released in two to three days and would be sent home with the remnants of his Unit. The men were not near as high on the list of priorities for shipment Stateside as many of the other men so they could expect to spend at least the next month in England. Some of Brian's men grumbled loudly at the delay in getting back to their loved ones and the lives they'd left behind. Some, like Brian, didn't have that much back home to miss. The men would have lots of free time in England while not on duty, so for those men the delay was not such a burden. Private Crockett, for one, was thrilled at the delay. It would give him more time with his English sweetheart. Brian was simply happy to know that he'd have more time with Justin where he could keep an eye on the young man. Brian, who had never been insecure about any person since his youth, still didn't feel a hundred percent certain that Justin would still want to be with him once the reality of a life with no war over their heads set in. Would Justin want to live near...or for that matter...with Brian back in the States? Did Justin plan on leaving the service immediately? They had talked about lots of things, but what a man said while still struggling to survive and what he said after the threats were all over were not always the same thing.

Brian had heard plenty of sad tales of war time romances gone bad. He knew that Justin felt something special with him, but the kid was still very young. What if he decided he needed to spread his wings a little before settling down with any one man? Brian knew it was something he might have felt if he had been in Justin's shoes. It had taken him all these years to know that he could be happy with one special man. He had already tasted a wide variety of men so he knew what he was looking for and saw it all in Justin. Justin said he felt the same way, but would he with time on his hands to really think things over? All these doubts and questions plagued Brian, but at least he still had time with Justin before they shipped back home and the real world intruded. Time enough then to face what kind of future they would have.

***************************************************

Brian and his men spent as little time as possible in the barracks set up for returning GI's waiting to be shipped home. London was a town on fire. The celebrations over the war's end brought out the best in everyone and they wanted to share it with as many people as possible. Some folks spent as much time as they could in as many pubs and nightclubs as they could. Some men did their best to hook up with as many delectable English roses as they could. A few, like Brian, were more interested in having some private peaceful time away from all the hubbub and chaos. Once Brian was able to pick Justin up from the hospital and bring him back to the barracks, he was desperate for a chance to spend some one on one time with his man. Getting that private time was the tricky part. Brian was clever, in addition to his many other attributes, and when he wanted something bad enough he could be brilliant.

The day after Justin rejoined his Unit, Brian made a general announcement that he wanted to do a little sight seeing in the country and would anyone like to join him. He deliberately made it sound as if the trip would be about as exciting as going bird watching. He wasn't surprised when everyone piped up with excuses for being unable to join their Sarge on his field trip. Cowlip barely raised an eyebrow when young Taylor chimed in with how he had no plans, having just gotten out of the hospital, so he might as well accompany the Sarge. Brian congratulated himself on his inspired tactic. He had inquired around and discovered that there were plenty of private places out in the Cotswolds and being somewhat of a tourist spot, a logical place to want to visit.

Brian set about securing train tickets from Paddington Station for both he and Justin. The ride would only be an hour and a half long, but once they arrived they could rent some bicycles and visit some of the many small and centuries old towns and villages with quaint limestone buildings and rolling hills and valleys. They would make a real trip of it by renting a room at some old inn and getting a taste of the history of this Country that had welcomed American soldiers with open arms. They had a four day leave, so they might as well make the most of it...and if Brian could find a way to relive his nights with Justin in their magical French estate, he'd sure as hell do that too.

The next morning, bright and early, Brian and Justin donned their dress uniforms and made their way to Paddington station. They brought along a small valise each with a couple of changes of clothing and some toiletries. They needed and wanted nothing more. They considered wearing their civvies but knew that they'd get more respect in uniform. Few questions would be asked of Americans getting a last look at a foreign Country before returning home. The ride to Moreton-in-Marsh was quick and pleasant with the view from the railcar fascinating. Brian had heard that there would be plenty of accommodations available since the flat area around the town had been transformed into a major airfield to accommodate the war.

Once the men arrived, they made haste to make inquiries for a good place to stay for a few days. Once a couple of locals had directed the men to the two storey stone building that housed a favorite inn and pub called 'The Cock and Crow' they hurried to the site at the end of an old cobblestone street. Men and women could be seen moving in and out of the glass fronted doors that probably led into the pub by the sounds pouring out whenever the door swung open. Brian and Justin took the large wooden doors to the left and found themselves in a pleasant room that served as lobby to the inn. A plump young lady with milk white skin sat behind the massive desk with a large open book in front of her. She jumped off her stool as the two handsome young soldiers approached her.

"Good afternoon. May I be of help to you," she asked. Luckily the men couldn't read her thoughts as to what kind of help she would like to offer.

"Yes Ma'am," Brian answered. "My friend here and I only have a little time left in your wonderful Country before we return home and we thought we'd visit some other places besides the usual tourist attractions. We were told you had just the kind of place we'd like to stay in."

Brian openly flirted with the girl, which caused her to visibly twitter. She giggled.

"Yes, Sir. We have some lovely rooms, but we only have one available at this moment. Many of the men who work at the airfield stay here and will be going home soon, but a couple of them left just this morning. The room is a double," she hastened to add, praying the handsome young men wouldn't turn around and leave or ask for directions to a different establishment where they might get separate rooms.

Brian looked at his companion. "You don't have any trouble with sharing a room with me, do you Private Taylor?"

"No Sir. It would probably be more economical anyway." Justin looked at the giggling girl.

"Oh yes," she hurried to reassure them. "I can definitely give you a discounted rate since we have nothing else available." She would deal with her dad over the lowered price later. For now she was just glad the young men were staying. She dinged the little bell on her desk and a boy of twelve or thirteen came running.

Brian took the proffered key and the young lady's suggestion as to where they could rent bicycles and get a good meal. The couple climbed the thickly carpeted stairs to the second floor where the rooms sat above the large pub. Brian turned the key and the men entered a very old fashioned room full of wool and lace. Brian had heard about how the Cotswolds were famous for their excellent wool. The whole area had prospered for centuries thanks to sheep that grazed in the area. There were two rather large beds sitting side by side with a small table between. An antique lamp with tasseled fringes stood on the table with a hand blown glass ash tray in front of that. A settee with a soft white wool coverlet stood across the room from the beds with a large wardrobe next to it. A full length mirror on a swinging wooden frame stood near the door. All the comforts of home. A piss pot and spittoon could be seen on the floor tucked behind the mirror's stand. The bathroom was down the hall so the pot might come in handy during the night. Towels and face rags were laid out on a nearby stand with a built in place for the large water basin. A jug of water waited next to the basin. All the comforts of home, but Brian had other things on his mind.

"This is certainly a pleasant enough place Taylor. I think it will do nicely. I don't know about you but I could use a little rest before checking out the sights," Brian declared loudly just before watching the young boy close the door behind him. You never knew about small towns like this.

Brian hurried back to the door and turned the lock. As he turned back into the room, Justin came limping to him and launched himself into his lovers arms. They didn't waste any time talking. They didn't waste any time at all. Too much time had already been wasted. Two men had never removed clothing faster in their lives. Once the last article of clothing was divested, they simply stood and stared at each other. They drank in the beauty that faced them. Justin still had a bandage around his upper thigh, but it was less than half the size as before. Justin was healing faster and better than the doctors had expected. Youth and good health was on his side. He was more than ready to be touched.

Brian reached out his hand and ran it lovingly down Justin's cheek. His finger traced the full pouty lips that turned up with Brian's touch. Justin opened his lips and sucked the fingertip into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, giving off shivers through Brian's body. Such a simple move, but its effect was immediate. Justin looked down and saw Brian's manly cock begin to rise. Justin sucked the whole finger in pulling their bodies closer. He could feel Brian's hardening cock as it rose between them. In no time Justin's cock joined Brian's. Brian decided that this game should be tit for tat and he brought Justin's hand up to his own lips. He licked the tip of Justin's finger and then began to slowly devour the digit a quarter inch at a time. Soon both men were sucking on fingers and grinding cocks and hips together.

They soon reached down and gathered one another's rock hard shafts in their free hands. Moans from deep within began to spill out, muffled by the full mouths. The lovers soon knew that this foreplay was not going to be enough. Justin wanted something thicker and tastier in his mouth. Brian felt the same. The men moved in unison over to the nearest bed. They lowered themselves on the coverlet and Justin quickly covered Brian's body in a sixty nine position. Brian pulled Justin's cock into his mouth and wrapped his hands around the creamy white bubble butt above him. His palm prints showed pink on Justin's back side as Brian pulled Justin's cock into his mouth over and over.

Justin began going down on Brian with all the fervor of a man long denied his greatest wish. No meal had ever tasted half as sweet as the taste of Brian's rigid cock. His mouth slid all the way down to the base as he nuzzled the tickling hairs of Brian's pubes. He smelled so good. He smelled of fresh soap, musky heat, and manly sex. Justin couldn't get enough as he breathed in deeply with each downstroke. Justin fucked Brian's mouth, Brian fucked Justin's mouth until both men could feel the shaking as it began to build somewhere deep inside. Neither man wanted it to end, but it had been too long since the last time they had touched. Their need outweighed their wants. They needed the release that each was offering the other.

Brian began to poke into Justin's hole while kneading Justin's ass and accepting every inch of his lover's cock over and over again. Justin cupped Brian's balls and rolled them between his fingers while speeding up his movements sliding up and down the stiff pole he was latched onto. Involuntary tremors warned of what was coming. Almost at the same moment both men felt themselves tumbling over the edge of the world. They released their long held loads and offered them up to their partner. The men drank greedily.

Justin fell to the side and lay there as Brian reversed his position, bringing his upper body to join with Justin's. He reached over and pulled the young man close to him. Their sweating bodies stuck together as they began kissing, savoring the flavor of themselves on the tongues of the other. They began kissing each other on the cheek, the neck, the shoulder, the chest. They brought their lips back together. All they wanted was to feel each other breathing, hearts beating close together. They had made it. They wanted to revel in their survival. Tonight they would hang around town, have a good meal, and plenty of drinks, but tomorrow they would visit the countryside and see what other kind of mischief they could get themselves into.

To be continued.......................


	11. A Day By the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join soldiers, Brian and Justin, as they continue their leave in the countryside of merry olde England. 
> 
> I want to take a moment to send out a special thank you to one of my wonderful readers from that part of the country who provided me with invaluable tidbits of info to help with this chapter. I owe you a lot Jackie, my friend.

The countryside was simply breathtaking as Brian drove he and Justin down the country roads. The engine of the old 1937 Brough Superior Motorcycle with attached sidecar hummed along as they traveled the roads that had been recommended to them by the more than friendly inhabitants of the hotel pub the night before. The boys had enjoyed a brief nap, which they took after their healthy workout to release all the pressures they had been under for so long. Once they had settled in after waking they changed into some comfortable civvies and visited the pub for a refreshing drink or two. They ordered their drawn beer and asked about food. The young lass who took their order flirted outrageously since every one in town already knew about the two American servicemen. Word spread fast in these country villages.

Wartime rationing had eliminated many of the fancier dishes they could have prepared but villagers were quite fond of the Americans, by and large, and were more than willing to come up with something good and filling. Two beers later the men had a plate full of roasted chicken with mushroom sauce, some roasted potatoes and carrots, and some trifle with sliced fruit at the bottom. The men dug in, smacking their lips in appreciation. A couple more beers followed. Most of the patrons had kept a respectable distance while the soldiers ate their meal but soon began pulling up chairs and chatting about the end of the war and what they thought of England. Many ideas were thrown at them of places to visit and sights to see. When Brian mentioned renting bicycles for his companion and himself, one of the pub patrons asked about the noticeable limp of the young man. Justin admitted he'd been injured but was healing fast and thought he could handle the riding if they went slowly or got a tandem cycle.

Another patron, a big burly man with a thick gray beard, mentioned that he had an old Motorcycle in his barn that he hardly ever used but was still in tip top running order. It boasted a sidecar that would be perfect for the young man and they would be welcome to use it for the same rental fee that the man at the cyclists shop was charging. He questioned Brian as to his ability to drive a cycle. When Brian assured the man he could handle any machine with the slightest of instructions, the deal was set. The next morning the sheep farmer had the cycle waiting outside the wide streets in front of the hotel when Brian and Justin emerged. The men had decided to keep their room and paid for all four days in advance. They decided to take day trips to different spots and spend the nights at the hotel. They'd already found the room more than adequate for their needs, some unknown to the proprietors of course.

This first morning of their getaway, they motored down to the village square which was lined with a wide variety of different little shops tucked inside lovely old honey colored stone buildings. Their destination was a small cafe that had been recommended the night before. Three snow white geese stood guard outside the shop and the couple could see customers bribing the strutting birds with little pieces of breads as they exited the cafe in order to escape being pecked. Apparently the birds knew which way the wind blew since they didn't bother with guests going into the cafe, only those leaving. Brian made a mental note to retain a few scraps in case he would need to use bribery to escape too.

The shop inside was cool from the crisp early Summer air that flowed through the open windows. There were a dozen small tables scattered throughout the room with a long bar to the side with stools around it. A young and very attractive lad in his late teens approached the couple as they took a seat at an empty table. He wiped his hands down his starched white apron and asked for their order. Brian was a little surprised by the almost flirty way he addressed Justin as he took his order after Brians. He laughed to himself thinking, 'damn, we're everywhere'. Justin noticed his wide grin.

"What's so funny Brian,"

"Oh nothing...just happy to be able to do whatever we want with no one barking out orders."

Justin nodded his head in agreement. The boy soon brought their orders of eggs, muffins, and marmalade. The men would have killed for a coffee, but that was still scarce in the country. They had a nice cup of tea instead. They enjoyed their meal and then headed back to the hotel. The staff there had promised them a hearty picnic lunch to take along for their journey so they picked up the basket and stashed it in the sidecar, along with a hotel blanket and towels. Now, an hour or so after rising in the morning, the boys were on their way to their first destination.

The couple had decided they wanted to picnic near water. It sounded so peaceful after having only spent time near water when one was trying to cross it to continue fighting or blow up bridges over it. It would have sounded maudlin in a different time and place, but not at this point in their lives. The whole idea of the trip was to remind themselves of what life could be like when death wasn't hanging over your shoulder every minute and there was no enemy to be worried about. They drove on towards the Northern part of the Cotswolds to a tiny little town called Shipston-on-Stour. The town was located on the River Stour and the surrounding area was all rural. The men wanted to spend as much time as possible alone. This sounded ideal to them.

Once they arrived, the cycle motored down the broad streets of the village while the tall windows in the old brick and stone buildings winked at them as they passed by. Ivy climbed the outsides of the buildings that were pushed up against each other side by side, giving the homes a feeling of stability. These plants had thrived here for countless years. An occasional old car or bicycle would pass the boys as they lumbered on to the outskirts of the town. They had been told of a very old bridge that crossed the river and an even older gristmill with a large water wheel that stood back from the main road. They were assured that the river could provide some good swimming at this time of year.

Brian followed the directions he'd been given and the couple soon spotted the bridge. The grassy mounds on both sides of the river provided plenty of places to stretch out in the early afternoon sun. The river was lined by trees with thick green foliage that often poked out over the water itself. There was a lone fisherman perched on the riverbank to one side. He stretched out in a ricketdy old chair with his feet propped on a tackle box. His hat was pulled down over his eyes and he looked to be asleep. The couple had arrived at the perfect time. Most folks were busy with work or chores and the young ones were still in school. The banks on the other side of the bridge were deserted. Brian also had been told that the grist mill was in that direction.

By this time the men were feeling hot and sweaty from their ride. They needed a soothing cool down. The water, as it burbled along the rocks, was more than inviting. Brian drove to the side of the bridge and parked the cycle. Justin clambered out of his seat and dug down for the basket. Brian gathered up the blanket and towels. The men began hiking along the river's edge until they came to a spot some ways off that was more secluded than previously seen. The trees were thick here along the riverbank and one couldn't see the bridge any longer. Brian could see the large stone building of the grist mill in the distance with a huge water wheel attached. The men made sure no one was about and then stripped to their shorts. They ran into the water, gasping as the coolness hit their skin.

For the next half hour or so Brian and Justin splashed about with wild abandon. They both felt like school boys again, although their thoughts were hardly childish when their eyes would linger down to the healthy packages they sported between their legs, which couldn't be missed as the cotton of their underpants clung to their wet skin. They wrestled each other in the water and let their spirits run free. Even if someone had spotted them they would have only seen two soldiers who were simply happy to be alive. They were careful not to get too intimate out in the open in case they were observed, but they still enjoyed each others touch in subtle ways.

Eventually the couple could feel a gnawing at their stomachs. They had worked up an appetite. They waded back to shore and plopped down on the large woolen blanket the hotel had provided. They wrapped the fluffy towels they'd brought with them around their shoulders and started patting themselves dry. Justin flipped his wet hair and watched the water spray all over Brian's face. He laughed in a way that he hadn't in ages. The sound was beautiful to Brian. Brian used his towel to snap at Justin's back side as he jumped up to escape punishment. Seconds later the two men were rolling in the grass, each trying to pin the other down. Brian, being bigger and stronger, got the upper hand. He squatted over Justin's heaving chest as the young man tried to contain his laughter. Brian had never wanted to reach down and kiss anyone more in his life, but common sense prevailed. Instead, he shook his hair in Justin's face and jumped off.

The couple walked back to the blanket and settled down again. They smiled at each other, their secret longing passing between their gaze into one another's eyes. Brian removed the soaked bandage from Justin's thigh, which was hardly needed anymore anyway and replaced it with a new bandage. The wound was all but healed by now. Brian turned to the basket and began removing the goodies inside. There was crusty bread with a jar of jam to go with it. They had packed some cold chicken and slices of duck breast and roasted rabbit to go with slices of roasted potatoes and fresh carrots. There were berries in a bowl and a bottle of wine. The men dug in and were soon full. One appetite was sated, now for the other. They repacked the basket and pulled on their pants and shirts. They began walking in the direction of the mill.

They could see the water wheel slowly turning from the force of the river water passing by, but they saw no one around. Apparently the old mill was no longer being used. The ivy that was climbing everywhere actually covered part of the door leading inside. Brian and Justin approached and called out. No one answered. It was what they had hoped for. They strode up to the door and pushed it open. The air inside was musty. The place had definitely not been used in some time. The large room had big stone slabs and machinery inside. The floors were made of stone. There was a table and chairs nearby and a couple of cots for workers. The small windows around the circular room were clouded over with ancient dirt making it impossible to see in or out. It was gloomy inside with what little light could pierce the clouded glass.

Brian looked around the place while Justin admired the machinery used for grinding grain into flour. In a corner, Brian found a dozen abandoned flour sacks stacked against a wall. He pulled them apart and laid them on the floor. Brian knew what he wanted and he had waited long enough. The bags smelled of the flour that had filled them at one time but otherwise were not too bad.

"Justin, come here," he called to his lover.

Justin hurried over, only to find Brian laying on the pile of sacks stark naked. It didn't take a genius to guess what was on Brian's mind. Justin didn't hesitate. He had worked up as big an appetite as Brian. He pulled off his shirt and removed his pants very quickly while toeing off his shoes. He stood over Brian in nothing but his black socks. Brian reached for Justin's hand and pulled him down to his knees. They faced each other on their knees. Brian scooted closer so that his body was lined up against Justin's, inch to inch. Brian pulled Justin's face in close and laid his lips gently against the blonds. He worked his lips against Justin's very softly and slowly, letting the feeling spread throughout their bodies as the tension slowly built. Justin slowly parted his lips and felt the silken tip of Brian's tongue as it played along his teeth and then met Justin's tongue.

Brian tasted Justin. He tasted even better than the day before. Brian wanted more. He broke away from Justin's mouth and let his tongue taste of Justin's skin. He trailed his tongue down Justin's neck, moving around to the ear lobe. He traced Justin's outer ear and then tickled the inside, causing tremors in Justin's body that Brian could feel. Brian's tongue slid from the ear down to Justin's pecs. Brian tasted the sweet salty skin of his lover as he went in search of Justin's nipples. He found them one at a time and gave each a good work out until the tiny buds stood up firm and proud. Justin pulled Brian's head up and kissed him with the same tender emotion.

"My turn," he whispered.

Justin gave Brian's body the same taste test. He was more than satisfied just as Brian had been. When he had Brian's nipples standing at attention, Justin slid to the floor pulling Brian down with him. Brian took over again and began to lick his way down Justin's chest until he reached his favorite destination. Justin lay on his back and Brian spread the young man's legs wide. He licked and sucked every part of Justin's crotch, pulling balls into his mouth gently and flicking his tongue around the hard nubs. His tongue eventually found its way to Justin's perineum and he began rimming the blond for all he was worth. He poked with his tongue, causing Justin's muscles to relax visibly from the sheer pleasure he was receiving.

Brian's hard on was beginning to ache. He reached down and gave it a pull or two to release some built up tension but his cock knew what it wanted. Justin was almost ready. Silently, Brian indicated what he wanted. Justin turned to his side and Brian raised the young man's damaged leg. He slipped his lower body into the gap and brought his cock up against Justin's exposed hole. He supported the raised leg with one hand and spit into his other so that he could ready his cock for its invasion. Once all was prepared, Brian slipped into Justin with little trouble. Justin let out a small squeak and pushed his hips forward so that Brian would be further impaled.

Justin fell back and let all his concentration center on the delicious feelings Brian was delivering with each stroke inside. He could feel Brian's hand encircling his cock and the internal and external pleasure he was receiving from his lover was almost too much to bear. Even the slight ache in his thigh had vanished completely. He wanted to do something for Brian, but his mind couldn't handle anything else. He began riding the waves as Brian brought him to the top time and again, always slowing down at just the right time before pushing the limits again. Ancient flour particles danced in the air around them as they pushed and pulled against each other as one entity.

Suddenly Justin felt an overwhelming need to sneeze. His body was being pushed to the limit again and he tried to ignore the need. Without warning his whole body shook as a huge sneeze burst forth causing his lower body to slam into Brian's crotch hard. The deep penetration brought forth Brian's orgasm, which had been teetering on the edge all along. The sound of the sneeze still hung in the air as Justin felt his own orgasm reach it's pinnacle and he began spewing like a fountain. Brian collapsed to the floor, his body in an L shape to Justin's and his cock still buried deep in its home. He waited till he could breathe steadily again and then propped himself up on an elbow.

"Bless you," he laughed.

"Thanks," Justin blushed.

Brian pulled out and brought himself up so that he could lay stomach to stomach with Justin again. He looked into those clear blue eyes which were now moist from the intensity of his feelings. He reached for Justin's lips again and kissed him softly once more. Brian couldn't believe how hard his heart beat whenever he was so close to this exquisite specimen of manhood. He had decided long ago that love was never going to be in the cards for him, but he'd be damned if he knew any other word to describe his feelings for Justin. As they lay together on the flour sacks on the cold stone floor of an ancient mill in the countryside of England, Brian told himself firmly that nothing was going to get in the way of he and Justin being together once they got to the States...that is if it was still what Justin wanted once they were back home.

To be continued...........................


	12. Magical Places With Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the second full day of Brian and Justin's magical adventure together in merry old England and the two men are feeling more connected than ever before. Join them as they explore the countryside a little further.

Brian woke up with the warmth of Justin's body pressed close to him. He turned on his side and sighed deeply. He was mighty relieved that the comfortable room they had taken for their excursion had two large beds instead of the usual twin size that most double rooms boasted. At least this way he could stretch out if he saw fit and not fear falling to the floor on his ass. Of course he usually was wrapped around Justin tightly. He got a thrill every time he woke up and found himself holding the beautiful blond. They had been forced to avoid sleeping in the same bed at the French estate for fear of being discovered by the other men in their Unit, but here they had no such fear. A quick roll around in the second bed was more than adequate to establish their separate sleeping habits and then they slept safely in each others arms with the door locked behind them all night.

Brian sat up on one elbow and laid his other arm gently over Justin's chest. The young man was on his side with his back to Brian. Brian could feel the steady rhythm of Justin's breathing as he slept soundly and the regular beats of his heart through the naked skin of the young man's chest where Brian's palm stretched over it. Brian felt Justin's nipple on his palm and began slowly rubbing his hand in a circular motion with his palm open wide. The breathing remained steady. Brian smiled to himself. He loved the feel of Justin's skin against his. Hell...he loved everything about this kid, although he could hardly call Justin a kid. The young man had more than proven himself a man to the entire world as far as Brian was concerned. Still...he was awfully young. For a moment Brian felt a nervous twitch. What if Justin realized that there was a great big world out there and wanted to check it out more thoroughly before settling down with one single man?

Brian had not gone into this crazy war with the thought of settling down himself. He still felt that he wanted to sow a hell of a lot more oats before becoming domesticated, if he would ever even do so. That was before he saw all the death and destruction that war brought. Now he just longed for years of peace and some form of tranquility with someone that mattered. Until Justin, there had been no one to fill that bill but now there was no question in Brian's mind. Justin was the one...the man that he wanted to spend his life with. Justin stated he felt the same, but he had barely gotten into the war by the time it was all over. He had not witnessed even a tenth of what Brian had endured. He was also very young and not even sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. How could he be so sure he knew for certain what man he wanted to settle down with? Brian hated feeling this way, but he was plagued by doubts. The feeling didn't usually last long, but it hurt like a motherfucker when the doubts popped up.

Brian shook the painful thoughts off. This trip was too important to mar it with dark clouds. Brian concentrated again on the feel of Justin's naked body pressed against his own naked skin. He felt a sudden flush as he realized just how heavenly the feeling was. None of his old friends back home would be able to connect the old Brian with this new man he'd become. He'd heard often enough how war could change a man, but he'd somehow thought he would be immune to that. He'd already had a tough upbringing and survived that, so why should fighting in a war be any different? But then again, he mused to himself, maybe the war had nothing to do with it. Maybe it was just the right man in the right time and place. Brian had never thought much about fate before...he had always presumed that one made their own fates...but somehow it felt like he and Justin were fated for each other. A large part of Brian wanted that to be the case, which would inevitably mean that they would stay together.

Brian moved his hand lower as he rubbed gentle circles along Justin's rib cage and down to his soft tummy. He felt Justin's body give off an involuntary tremor from the tiny tickles, but the breathing only quickened a tiny bit...barely perceptible. Brian felt emboldened. He began moving slowly downward. His head rested on one hand while the other crept ever closer to Justin's thatch of soft curly hairs. He twirled a few of the blond strands between his fingers, moving ever closer to the base of Justin's beautiful manhood. He finally got the signal he had been waiting for. Justin was either awake or awakening. His breathing had begun to be more labored. Brian could feel it against his chest.

Justin's eyes remained shut tight, but his brain was beginning to function quite nicely. He was slowly awakening and he could feel the welcome warmth of Brian pressed against his back and the even more welcome warmth of the man's hand tickling against his cock. In that moment, Justin decided to play dead and try not to move a muscle. He longed to see how far Brian would go. Brian's hand had already slipped between Justin's legs and was now massaging the inner thighs. Without warning he pulled Justin's top leg away from the bottom and laid it over his own legs. Justin was now slightly spread eagle in front of Brian.

Brian now had better access to the sensitive skin of Justin's inner thighs and the gift that lay between them. He set right to work on stroking the lightly haired skin with his long fingers. He heard the deep sigh that escaped from Justin and it sent a quick thrill through Brian's body, causing his own cock to begin swelling. As the growing member rose up to begin poking through the gap Brian had made between Justin's legs, he felt his own blood start to race faster. It was instantly apparent that Justin was now fully awake. His breathing was far from slow and steady now and his arm reached back to try and pull Brian closer, if that was at all possible. Brian was now emboldened to continue his morning explorations of his lovers body.

Brian's hand moved to the center and he gleefully grabbed a fistful of Justin's nearly rigid cock. Justin was unable to hold back his moan of satisfaction. He reached down and covered Brian's hand with his own. By now Brian's own cock was fully erect and weeping with drops of pre-lubricant. Brian didn't need to assist his manhood...it knew where its home was. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it slipped into position at Justin's stretched out open back door. The sound of Justin's low moans was enough of a stimulus that Brian's cock was now so hard it didn't even have need of steadying. It just started to slip against the tight ring of muscle in Justin's ass. Brian began thrusting without even thinking about it. His body knew what he needed...what he longed for. Justin's body was right in tune. His hips pushed backward using the lower leg for support. His body wanted to impale itself on Brian as badly as Brian wanted to be shrouded by Justin's body.

Justin began concentrating on the relaxation of his inner muscles. He needed to be possessed by Brian the way others needed to breathe. His tight ring of muscle expanded and released. Brian fell inward, soon seated exactly where he belonged. The warmth enveloped him making him feel safe and secure, a rare commodity in these times. Justin's eyes teared up. The feeling of Brian buried deep inside was too exquisite. It was far from the first time that they were coupled by now, but each time was better than the time before. They lay like that together for the longest time, as if each knew they had to prolong this feeling of being one for as long as possible. At this moment, they were in no hurry to ride it out to its obvious conclusion. They simply lay together silently, firmly and reverently connected.

After many long minutes, they read each other perfectly and began to move simultaneously. Brian began thrusting forward and back as Justin's hips pushed and pulled. Both of their hands began to milk Justin's own turgid member. What started out as slow deliberate movements on both their parts began to speed up and turn more frenzied. Soon both men were groaning with each new movement. The heel of Justin's extended leg began pounding into the back of Brian's leg as his body began to tense up and his insides started to quake. Brian kept moaning Justin's name while sucking on the quivering blond's shoulder as he felt his control starting to slip. Suddenly he thrust forward deeper than ever and spewed out his sweet load. The pressure from the thrust pushed Justin hard against their encircling hands and Justin let out a deep guttural response to his own release.

The lovers lay just as they came, with their bodies connected and slowly...ever so slowly returned to normal. Justin had lost all his energy. He just wanted to lay there wrapped in Brian's embrace for as long as he possibly could. Finally, after quite a long time, Mother Nature made her inevitable morning call. Brian reluctantly pulled out of Justin causing the young man to sigh deeply at the loss. He scooted around so that he could finally face the older man.

"I don't believe I've had a nicer wake-up call in my entire life, Sarge," Justin grinned. "It certainly beats reveille by a country mile."

Brian smirked with pride. "My pleasure, Private...and believe me, I mean that literally. Now it's getting late. We need to get moving if we're going to check out some more sights. When we get back to barracks, you know the guys will want a full accounting of what we saw and visited. They might not understand if we mention the ceiling and bed of our little hotel room and not much else."

"Yes, Sir," Justin laughed.

The men slipped out of the bed. Brian moved quickly to the piss pot to take care of his morning duty while Justin made short work of rolling around in the second bed. A trip to the water basin was in order to wipe off the results of his morning ejaculate and he checked the sheet of their shared bed to make sure there were no tell-tale signs of hanky panky there either. Brian grabbed a towel and took his turn at the tub down the hall while Justin took care of his morning duties. Once Brian returned, Justin took a quick bath next. As he lay in the tub he tried to picture resting against Brian's chest. He hoped they would take lots of baths together in the future. He loved the feel of Brian's skin all flushed and warm from the water.

************************************************************

They had not meant to sleep so late, but their little trip to Shipston-on-Stour the day before had been more tiring than they had anticipated. It had been late before they got back to the hotel. They had visited the pub again where they were welcome visitors, had another good meal, and then retired for the night. Of course they had another hot session in the privacy of their room before falling asleep together. It seemed that the country air just increased their natural horniness towards each other. It didn't hurt that the frustration of not being able to openly express their passion also increased their active libidos. Today they decided to stay closer to home base. They had been told about a castle that was centuries old and still in working condition. Apparently it had been used as a POW camp during the war for Italian and German troops who earned their keep by taking care of the place.

Sudeley Castle, which was located very close to another picturesque little village called Winchcombe, had a fascinating history since it was the final home of Queen Catherine Parr, the last of King Henry VIII's wives. It was also her final resting place. The two American soldiers had been assured that they would be most welcome to have a tour of the place. For all the owners knew, the Germans would have taken over the country eventually and would have eradicated the history of England's great castles if the allies hadn't stepped in finally. Thus Americans were looked on with great fondness. The town was almost within walking distance but the couple rather enjoyed the feeling of the old cycle as they rode down the road, so they opted to use it again. After a light brunch, the couple were on the road once more heading Southwest to Winchcombe.

The men wore their uniforms this time out since they had been assured they would get a more favorable response at the castle if they did. They looked handsome in their pants and shirts with their caps perched on their heads. They brought their jackets with them but it was too warm to wear on such a pleasant day. The weather had been more than cooperative. The air was alive with the smells of open flowers in this late Spring day and the tree branches were abloom with rich dark green shades. The town itself was fascinating with a long history dating back to Saxon times. The cottages were old but in pristine condition. Rose trellises and vines covered many of the old stone and timber buildings. They traveled up and down the cobbled streets admiring the many churches and steepled buildings. They stopped off to visit St. Peters, the Parish church which boasted a plethora of stone gargoyles used to run off rainwater. They laughed as they did their best to imitate a few of the less than attractive figures.

Brian and Justin spent the early afternoon admiring many of the ancient sites the town and its surroundings had to offer. Locals were amazingly friendly and often stopped to inform the two attractive American servicemen of some of the locale's colorful history. They were directed to a tea shop near an old stagecoach inn by a tiny wisp of a gray haired lady who giggled like a schoolgirl when Brian openly flirted with her after inquiring about a good place to get a snack. When she turned around and hobbled off down the street while leaning heavily on her cane, Justin lightly punched Brian's arm.

"Shame on you. You almost put the poor lady in a swoon."

"Can't help it, Sunshine. It's just my natural charm."

The two laughed and remounted the cycle for the short trip to the tea shop where they enjoyed fresh scones and tea before heading off in the direction of Sudeley Castle. As they drove up to the grounds of the centuries old castle, they were awed by the immaculately kept surroundings. They were greeted upon their arrival by a caretaker who immediately agreed to allow the American soldiers the right to stroll through the many gardens and visit the different buildings on the grounds. Brian and Justin spent hours visiting the old Banqueting Hall that had been built separately and then damaged during the Civil War. They explored the old towers of the outer walls, including the Dungeon Tower. They marveled at Queen Catherine's Tomb and visited the Tithe Barn and St. Mary's Church. The statuary in the various gardens fascinated them and constantly inspired Justin's artistic eye. He tried to make mental snapshots of all he was witnessing in hopes that he could sketch them later at his leisure.

The men exhausted themselves in the gardens alone. One, the Persian Knot Garden had over twelve hundred shrubs planted and kept in pristine condition. The formal garden boasted beautiful fountains...not too ostentatious, but simply lovely to look at. The Woodland Walk brought great pleasure to the couple as there were a number of places that they were able to step away and be securely free from others eyesight. They took advantage of these places several times during their visit to give each other an affectionate squeeze or tender kiss, as they suspected countless lovers had done over the centuries. Finally Justin's leg began to protest and Brian admitted that he was feeling the exhaustion from their adventurous day as well. They found the caretaker again and bid him good bye with a hearty handshake. They promised to return someday with their wives and children if they were ever able to get back to England. They didn't bother to correct the old man's impression.

They decided to stop in Winchcombe for dinner before heading back to the hotel. They needed the break. They had spotted a small restaurant on a main road. They parked and entered. The small establishment had once been a blacksmith's shop and memorabilia was everywhere. The couple ordered a hearty dinner...all that exercise had given them a healthy appetite...and they ate with gusto while downing their pints of ale. Justin would have been asked for proof of his age back home in America, but no one would question a young soldier's right to indulge in spirits. Every citizen knew they had earned that right. The men thanked their hosts profusely for the delicious meal of game and roasted potatoes.

They rode off in the dark back to their hotel in Moreton-in-Marsh. Later, they lay in each others arms just as they had been when they woke up that morning. They felt a slight melancholy as they realized they only had one more full day left of this break from real life. The day after that they would have to board the train back to London and return to their barracks. But for now they still had tonight, tomorrow, and tomorrow night. Their minds and bodies may have been bone tired, but it didn't stop the lovers from renewing their overwhelming passion for each other again while they still could in this magical place. As they brought one another once more to that special moment that only true lovers can reach, they blocked off any other thoughts of being separated sometime in the future. For tonight they had this, their own special reality.

To be continued....................


	13. One Last Day to Make Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter simply continues on with the last day of our lover's vacation. I hope you will enjoy the day as much as they did.

The morning of the last full day of unrestrained enjoyment for the Sarge and his Private dawned clear as a bell, with the blue of the skies matching the blue of the young man's eyes. They had awakened with Brian's strong arm resting comfortably across Justin's chest and Justin's hands laying along that arm as if to capture it there for all time. Brian's eyes opened reluctantly at first, but not before his conscious mind had already become alert. He hadn't wanted to move a muscle. He could feel Justin's heart beating under the palm of his hand and it felt incredibly stimulating. It was almost impossible for Brian to remember a time when he could have cared less if the man he'd just fucked was still in bed with him in the morning or not. Now, with Justin, he craved the feeling of the young man's warm body next to his when he awakened. It never failed to bring a smile to Brian's beautiful features.

It was only when Brian had felt the urge of Mother Nature that he gave in and opened his eyes. He was laying on his stomach looking in Justin's direction. His eyes opened to the sight of Justin looking back at him all wide eyed and grinning from ear to ear. He had no idea how long the blond had been watching him, but it sent an unexpected shiver of pleasure throughout Brian's body. There was something so gloriously enchanting in Justin's smile. It made Brian feel like a king knowing that he was the cause of such a happy look on Justin's face. In that instant Brian knew he wanted to put that look on Justin's face for years to come. If he could only wake up to that look every morning, Brian knew there wasn't anything he couldn't get in life if he set his mind to it. Justin inspired that in him.

Justin had been watching Brian for some time. When he first woke up he had started to move until he realized that Brian's arm was holding him in place. His slight movement had caused Brian to unconsciously tighten his grip just a hair so as not to lose his hold on Justin. Justin could tell from Brian's even breathing that he wasn't awake yet. Justin turned his head to the side so that he could look at his lovers face in repose. Brian was so beautiful. It was almost enough to bring tears to Justin's eyes. How could he have known when he had enlisted right after leaving his father's house that he would find such a man as Sergeant Kinney waiting for him. At the time, his mind was only centered on the chance to escape his old life. He never would have guessed that his new life would be waiting with open arms. He already knew that Brian was his future. He had no doubt about it. He was pretty certain that Brian felt the same way. He had made up his mind that whatever Brian asked of him once they got back home, he would accept with open arms.

The two men had talked about countless things in the wee small hours of the night and during their holiday escape. Justin had given Brian a picture of his family and the final days before his enlistment. Brian could easily relate to having a father who felt justified beating his boy down for not being what he wanted in a son. It made Brian feel even closer to Justin. He laughed when Justin told him about getting caught with his swim trunks down, literally, in the pool. Brian denied ever getting caught in circumstances like that, even claiming that his father still had no idea who his son really was. Justin felt sorrow knowing that Brian still had that hanging over his head. Justin was somehow relieved that his homosexuality was out in the open with his family. At least he knew where he stood with no surprises waiting for him. His mom had stood by him and saw him off to boot camp with the sad kiss of any mother who loved her son. He wanted to see her and his sister again, but he wanted to be with Brian even more.

As both men lay almost nose to nose with their heads on adjoining pillows, they set aside any fears or concerns about what the future held for them. This day was all theirs and they intended to enjoy every moment of it. Justin rose up on his elbow and moved slowly towards the warm inviting mouth that silently beckoned him forward. His lips touched Brian's silken lips with a feathery touch. He pulled away. Brian brought his hand up onto Justin's golden head. He caressed the soft short hairs at the neck. He wondered briefly what Justin would feel like with a full mane of luxurious hair rather than the short military cut he now sported. He wanted to feel the hair slip through his fingers. He contented himself with the feel of soft ends that belied the bristly look of the cut. His long fingered hand snaked around the back of Justin's neck and he pulled the young man back for a more satisfying kiss.

This time Brian clung to Justin's lips and he began pressing Justin's face firmly to his own. Justin felt the heat rising in his groin. All thoughts of morning relief flew as the two men felt their manhood swelling as a result of the kiss that built in intensity with each passing second. Brian had finally coaxed Justin's lips apart and his tongue searched for a way to meet with Justin's. There was no hesitancy and the men were quickly tasting of the flavor of one another with unabashed enthusiasm. After a bit, Brian knew he wanted no more delays. He needed that special connection that he shared only with Justin, and he could sense that his lover was more than ready.

Brian rolled onto his back and lifted Justin forcefully by his underarms so that the young man's slender legs were now straddling Brian's lower torso. Justin slid back just enough to give Brian's solid cock a chance to pop up free in front of him. Justin reached down and gathered both his own impressive cock and Brian's into a single hold. He literally had both members tightly and safely ensconced between his two hands. He began stroking them together, causing untold pleasure ripples through their groins at the same time. Brian's head was thrown back with his Adam's apple bobbing up and down from deep swallows followed by gasps for air. Justin could feel his own body beginning to tingle inside. Suddenly Brian reared up and grabbed at Justin's hands, forcefully stopping his movements.

"Stop," he whispered hoarsely. "If you do that one more time, I'll be done for the morning. I'm not ready to end this."

Justin stopped. He understood. He wanted more too. He let Brian go and laid down on his chest. He began kissing that perfect unblemished skin with tiny sounds accompanying each touch. He slowly rubbed his perfectly rounded ass up and down the length of Brian's upper thighs. After a bit Justin sat back up. He lifted his buttocks and scooted forward just enough. He could feel Brian's hardness pricking at that tender spot between his ass cheeks. Justin leaned forward on his knees and reached back to position both Brian and himself perfectly. Brian held onto Justin's forearms as the young man began descending with slow and careful movements. He stopped every inch to let the rapturous feelings of engulfing Brian settle into his mind, then move downward again. He was finally seated firmly and completely.

Justin paused to take in the overwhelming feeling of being one with someone who mattered more to him than anyone else in the world. Soon the urge to feel more took over and he looked down into Brian's warm eyes and smiled. Brian felt his heart lurch. There was such trust in Justin's eyes, such confidence in Brian bringing him so much happiness. Brian began moving his hips, slowly at first and then with more intensity. He would give Justin what he deserved. He pulled Justin's face down to his and connected on another level as his mouth took the same possession his body was experiencing. Brian moved his hips in a way that allowed him to hit that special spot inside the young man over and over again. Justin felt it as his insides began to hum. The low hum slowly built until it was almost a shout. Justin jerked up and threw his body backwards, using his hands to support himself on Brian's knees. Brian held onto Justin's thighs as he gave a last mighty push upwards. Justin bit his tongue to keep from shouting out loud. His cock jerked and threw an arc of sweet release across Brian's long expanse of stomach and chest. Brian's release was captured by Justin's vibrating walls.

Justin fell forward again and kissed Brian tenderly, softly. His breath was coming in short gasps to match Brian's. The men spent a long time like this, Justin laying on Brian's body fused by the sticky fluid between them. Their hearts beat in time with each other and brought them untold comfort as they reveled in being alive and so close to one another. It was only with the greatest of reluctance that they finally parted. They only had this one day left. Tomorrow they would take the train back to London. They got up, cleaned themselves up as best they could, and took turns at the bathroom down the hall. They dressed quickly and went out for a morning brunch. They stopped at a small cafe in the center of town where they enjoyed some classic bangers and mash that had become even more popular during the war years. While satisfying their second hunger, they set out their itinerary for the remainder of the day. This time around they just wanted to visit as many of the small villages that the area boasted as they could. The idea of breathing the free air of a country that had successfully fought off the invaders of the war gave them enormous pleasure. It was the closest to home that they could get at this time.

With plans made, they took their map and hopped aboard their trusty motorcycle. A few members of the town smiled at the two carefree American soldiers as they went off on another of their adventures. Many people reflected on how soldiers often became like brothers during a war. That had obviously happened in this case....the older 'brother' showing the younger one a bit of the world before going back to their old lives. They were impressed and had taken an immediate liking to the personable young men. A couple even waved good bye as they trundled off down the road, bouncing along to their next destination.

They began their tour of the area by heading for Broadway, the jewel of the Cotswolds. They rode down High Street, a beautiful road lined with red chestnut trees and buildings that reflected the varied history behind the village. There were magnificent Georgian buildings and humbler edifices that hearkened all the way back to Roman times. They saw Tudor houses and churches that had been welcoming worshipers for a thousand years. There were a number of art galleries and museums since this area had been home to many artists and writers for many ages. Brian stopped at many so that Justin could enjoy the offerings, all completely out of their price range.

A mile and a half from the village they came across Broadway Tower, one of the highest points in the country. You could see thirteen counties from its fifty five foot towers that pierced the blue skies above from the mock castle that lay between them. The late 18th century building had a colorful past and was fascinating to view from the rolling green lands that surrounded it. The men continued their journey, visiting many beautiful gardens in small towns and villages throughout the area. They stopped at a local pub for some tea and cream cakes and continued on with their adventure. They next journeyed on to Chipping Campden and its gilded masterpieces of limestone buildings that were grafted together and yet distinct from each other by their individual embellishments. They visited the ancient Market Hall where trade goods had been sold on a daily basis for hundreds of years.

The couple began to feel hungry so they stopped at a place called the Crown and Trumpet where they had a delicious meal of smoked chicken stuffed with bacon, wild mushrooms, and brie. This, along with the fresh steamed vegetables and bread and butter pudding for dessert was more than satisfying fare and plenty of fuel to continue their activities. They traveled through sleepy little villages like Snowshill and Stanton that had no commercial value other than their beautiful old homes and peaceful landscapes. Their final stop for the day was in Cheltenham. The town had been a popular tourist attraction since a discovery of salt crystals in a stream just outside the city in 1716. It had become known for its soothing spas, world famous horse race track, and many cultural events, which of course had been toned down during the war. People were now once again making plans to continue with the excitement that brought so much attention to the area. The couple looked forward to a little spa treatment. They visited one location that was still in business and 'took the waters'.

As the sun was setting on the beautiful countryside that the couple traveled through, they each tried to absorb all the memories they could from their few days of complete relaxation. Every once in a while, when there were no other signs of human beings or vehicles on the road, Justin would reach over and lay his hand lovingly along Brian's leg. Brian knew that Justin was taking a chance with such familiarity but it felt so good, even in those few moments, that he couldn't bring himself to brush the hand away. He couldn't help wondering if they would ever be free anywhere to openly express their feelings for one another. It was a cold world that allowed them to risk their lives for the freedom of others and yet would never give them those same freedoms. But they were still young. Maybe times would change. Brian hoped, if they did, he and Justin would live long enough to see it....and even more importantly, that they would still be together when that time came. For now, they made their way back to their hotel. They had one last night to be together with no prying eyes to witness their joyful union as two men deeply in love with each other, as they were meant to be.

To be continued....................


	14. Memory Making in London Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin return to the barracks in London and wait the few weeks that they have left before returning to the States. They, and their Unit, enjoy the last few weeks they have in this far away place that has given them so many memories. Then an unpleasant surprise awaits just days before they are all scheduled to leave.

There was a bittersweet feeling in the air as Brian and Justin rode the train back to London. Their brief holiday was more than they could have asked for, but now it seemed far too short. Their love for each other, which had left both men completely surprised at first, was now rock solid. That last night in their hotel room had changed everything. As they lay completely spent from the most intense lovemaking session so far, they began opening up to each other with total candor. By the time they had finally drifted to sleep, there were no more questions about how they felt about each other. Brian made it clear that he wanted Justin in his life from that day forward. Justin made it just as clear that he wanted nothing more than to be with Brian for as many years as life would grant them.

The two men knew they would never be accepted as a loving couple no matter where they lived when they returned home to the States. They knew they would have to live a lie if they wanted to have gainful employment and live safely in society, but they also knew they would do whatever it took to be together. They had made the decision together for Justin to join Brian in his hometown of Pittsburgh since the older man already had his degree from the University there. Of even more importance to the couple was the fact that Brian was already well established in the underground gay community of his hometown. Every city had one, but Brian was right at home in his and actually a bit of a star among the folks there. This way they would have a secure home base where they could feel safe in being themselves, at least part of the time.

Justin hadn't left much behind. He knew he'd miss his mom and sister, but he had no desire to see his father again and the feeling was mutual. Knowing his mom, and judging by the constant stream of mail that he received from her, she would be more than happy to visit Justin no matter where he settled down. Justin knew that all she wanted for her son was a shot at happiness and he suspected she'd love Brian once she saw how happy the man made him. Justin had learned from Brian that they had an excellent school for art studies in his hometown and the G I Bill would provide the necessary funds for Justin to be able to afford the studies. Now all the couple needed was the chance to get back to the States and receive their discharges from active duty so that they could begin a life together.

Once the two men returned to the barracks and met up with the rest of their Unit, they were inundated by question after question about their trip to the country. Most of Brian's other men were country boys back home so they had elected to stay in the big city. London had a lot to offer the men and it would be soon enough to get back to simple living. Private Cowlip could see clearly that his Sarge and the young Private had a much more interesting holiday than they were openly talking about, but he kept his counsel to himself. He was happy for the man who had kept him alive during this last couple of years. What the others didn't know was none of their business anyway. They still had several weeks before the Unit was scheduled to return to the States and all the men of the Unit were going to make the most of it.

***************************************************

Brian and Justin did their best over the next couple of weeks to see each other in private settings without sending out any signals. Private Cowlip had even helped the couple by letting the other men believe that he had spent the day with the Sarge and Justin at various places when he had in fact gone off on his own, leaving the couple to their own devices. It had been incredibly frustrating for the couple, especially during the nights that they had slept in the barracks so close to each other and yet unable to touch. But desperation combined with a strong will to have what one wanted made for some very clever thinking. The couple would certainly be taking home some vivid memories of their days in London.

One great memory came from a visit to the part of the world wide famous British Museum, which had been forced to close down and store a great many of their works of art due to the interruption of the war. Slowly but surely things were being restored and a limited amount of viewing was being allowed. One section of the museum contained large pieces of sculpture and while visiting there, Brian dragged Justin behind the ropes of a huge carving of a general on a horse when the room was totally empty of other visitors and proceeded to give a most undignified blow job to the young man. Brian was fairly certain that the properly bred English would have been scandalized if they had known, but he simply had to have a taste of his blond and the need couldn't be denied.

Justin got his turn the next evening when they visited a London theatre in the West End and sat in a box in the balcony. The high booth was curtained just enough that Justin was able to slip down in the darkened theatre and come up between Brian's outstretched legs. One good blow job deserved another was his motto for the day, and when the audience burst into thunderous applause for the brilliant act on stage Justin felt rightly proud as he brought his lover to a mind blowing orgasm at that same moment. It hadn't been difficult since Justin had already been giving Brian a hand job that had the poor man ready to burst anyway. When Justin surreptitiously slipped back into his seat, he gently wiped a tiny pearl droplet from the corner of his mouth and grinned into the dark. Brian was relieved that his heavy breathing could never have been perceived in the noisy theatre.

The couple took several shopping trips to Oxford Street where the diverse trade offered plenty of things to drool over and dream of owning. Brian seemed to enjoy his visit the most to the famous Harrod's where he showed Justin the kind of clothing he intended to own some day once he was firmly established in business. Justin was duly impressed by Brian's well developed taste in clothing since all he'd seen the man wearing for the most part was his various uniforms. Justin could easily see Brian dressed to impress as he worked in some office somewhere, making his mark in front of his boss. Actually, Justin was convinced that Brian would be master of his own business someday. He was already convinced that there wasn't anything that Brian Kinney couldn't get done if he set his mind to it.

Justin wasn't the only one who was super impressed by the man in his life. Brian was just as proud of Justin. He had purchased some art supplies for Justin on one of their shopping trips and the young man had taken full advantage of them. Justin knew he couldn't draw what he truly wanted to. He longed to create a drawing of Brian laying stretched out naked on his bed with that come hither look that the man had long ago perfected, and which always turned Justin into mush the moment he caught a glimpse of it. Justin also knew that such a drawing would speak volumes about the way he felt about his Sarge. Instead he contented himself with sketches that he made all over London of both the sights and the people. He sketched each of the men in the Unit and presented the sketches to them as souvenirs. It made it easier for him to present a special sketch of Brian to the man himself. Only a trained eye could see that there was much more passion put into Brian's drawing than the others.

The days were swiftly dwindling down and it soon was the last week before the men were scheduled to leave for home. Brian made up his mind that he wanted one last night of unrestrained pleasure with Justin before they left the Country. He was able to arrange one last 24 hour pass for all his men, including himself. He had planned carefully. He had chosen a rather discreet hotel located some distance from where the military men and women were based and in an older section of London that had received little damage during the war. He had paid attention when some of the men discussed favorite out of the way places to take their lady friends where no questions were asked once you paid for your room.

The reservation was made and now all he needed was for Private Cowlip to assist one last time, which the man did willingly. He spread the word that he and young Taylor were going to pick up some girls and make a night of it. The Private then said good bye and good luck to Justin once they were far away from the barracks. Justin took a taxi cab ride to the hotel and went to the prearranged room that Brian had been given. That night, Brian and Justin renewed their commitment to one another. The moment Justin walked into the tastefully appointed old hotel room, Brian gathered him up and closed out the world by firmly locking the door behind him.

"I've been dying to touch you all day," he whispered hotly in Justin's ear, causing goosebumps to rise on the young man's pale skin.

"Then don't waste another minute, Sarge."

Brian had no intention of wasting a single precious minute. He captured Justin's mouth with all the hunger of a man starving for far too long. In no time at all he had Justin quivering all over, with a hunger that matched Brian's own...heartbeat for heartbeat. Brian quickly undressed Justin, taking time to kiss the young man's naked flesh as he pulled the undershirt from over his head. Justin's breath kept catching in his throat as Brian sucked on each exposed nipple, bringing them to hardened peaks. Justin felt almost faint from the extreme pleasure that Brian was giving him as he slid Justin's pants from his hips down to the floor. The minute the underpants slid down, Justin's full cock sprang free and Brian again wasted no time as his mouth engulfed the shaft, taking almost the entire length in with a single movement.

Justin had been so horny just from the anticipation before he even arrived that he was forced to warn Brian of his impending orgasm only a few minutes after being tongued and licked from tip to balls on his throbbing cock. Brian didn't care. They had all night. He continued sucking and licking until he could hear Justin's growl above him at the same moment he felt the heated cock in his mouth twitching. Seconds later Brian accepted Justin's release with eager gulps. He continued sucking until he could feel Justin's body giving way. He rose quickly and wrapped protective arms around the sated young man. He walked Justin over to the bed and waited for him to lay down.

Brian threw off the robe he had been wearing while waiting for Justin, revealing the wonderfully toned body underneath. Justin looked up at the beautiful creature who hovered over him. Brian laid his naked body next to Justin. They turned on their sides so that they could face each other. Brian's hand came up and caressed Justin's features. Justin took hold of Brian's hand and turned it over. He kissed the thick pad next to the talented thumb. Brian's fingers were long, slender, and could work magic better than a magician. They were both soft and strong at the same time and could make Justin's body feel things that he had never even been able to imagine before. He turned Brian's hand over. The tanned skin was smooth, yet very masculine to the touch. The veins stood out in stark relief. Justin licked along the line of dark veins. His lips kissed each hard knuckle that could bring a great deal of pain if he used them in anger, but brought Justin untold pleasure when he used them to knead the skin during a massage before or after they had made love. Justin loved every part of Brian, but his hands were a particular favorite because of all they could and had brought to Justin's life.

Brian waited patiently for Justin to finish making love to his hand and then he wrapped the long fingers around the back of Justin's neck and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Justin could still taste himself dancing on Brian's tongue and the heady flavor stimulated his manhood all over again. Justin reached down and caressed Brian's rock hard shaft. He could feel the droplets of pre-cum as they stuck to his fingers. He brought his hand back up to his lips and seductively licked the drops off as Brian watched. Brian was inflamed. He reached down and grabbed Justin's top leg and threw it over his own. He spit into his hand and reached between Justin's legs so that he could get Justin ready. He swirled saliva all around the waiting hole and then pressed some inside with one of those long fingers that Justin had been admiring. He wriggled it around, causing another sharp intake of breath from the blond.

When Brian could feel Justin relaxing, he withdrew his finger, and raising Justin's upper leg even higher, Brian slipped inside Justin. He made sure he was firmly seated before he paused to administer a few more delicious kisses to the happy blond, then Brian wiggled around enough so that he could gain as deep a penetration as possible. Once he knew he was at the right angle, he began to fuck Justin with repeated deep and satisfying strokes. Justin thrilled to each strike against his prostate that brought another wave of pleasure to his body. Brian was in no hurry. He would speed up, then slow down, then speed up again. He wanted this to last as long as Justin could take it. Time passed and the sweat from their exertions began to bead from head to toe. Justin was almost crying from the intensity of his pent up feelings. Brian knew it was time to let go. He began speeding up again, only this time he didn't pull back. It took every ounce of will for Justin not to scream out his joy as he exploded all over Brian's heaving chest. Brian filled up Justin immediately after with an orgasm that shook the man right down to his toenails. Brian gathered Justin back up into his arms, Justin's creamy white liquid serving as a glue that bonded them. They kissed over and over as they waited for their hearts to settle back into a normal rhythm.

"I love you Justin. Don't ever doubt that, do you understand me?"

"I love you too Brian. I'm sorry it took a fucking war for me to find you, but I'll never be sorry I did."

The men lay together, as lovers often do, for a long time rebuilding their energy for another go around which happened twice more before the morning light. They each returned to the barracks separately the next day fully satisfied and ready to face the return home. And that was when their plans were turned upside down. Word was waiting in the form of a notice for Justin. Because of his injuries, and despite the fact that he was all but healed, he had been scheduled to leave the very next day with all the other men who had received injuries and been hospitalized in the last days of the war. Brian and the rest of his men would return a few days later on separate transport. The only other thing that they knew for certain was that the ship that they were returning on would dock in New York City. There was no word as to where Justin would end up after that. Brian's ship would also dock in New York, but as to whether he and his men would end up in the same place as Justin...no one had a clue.

Brian felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when Justin came to him with the message he had been given when he had gotten to the barracks before Brian. He was certain that Brian could fix the problem, but by the next day Brian was still working with futility in getting Justin held back until their ship would leave. The need to rein in his anger and frustration over this unexpected separation made Brian physically ill, but nothing could be done about it. The entire Unit waved good bye to the young man who had become like a mascot to the older, more experienced soldiers since that first cold morning in the French forest when they laid eyes on the greenhorn youth. Only Cowlip saw the pain that flashed briefly between young Justin and the Sarge as the jeep drove the Private to the docks to board his ship home. And he wasn't telling.

To be continued...........................


	15. A Wondrous Journey Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has ended and now, so has our story. This is the final chapter of the adventures of Sergeant Brian Kinney and his beloved Private Justin Taylor. Thank you for joining me in this journey back in time to a world very different from what we live in today.

The shiny white limo pulled around the drive and parked in front of the ornately carved door of the beautiful estate house. The driver exited and moved to the rear door, holding it open wide for the elderly man to exit from. The man was not very tall, slender, and had a thick head of hair the color of spun silver. His handsome features were lined with age but couldn't disguise a man who had been beautiful in his youth. He still retained a certain youthfulness to his features when he smiled broadly as his eyes swept the courtyard and surrounding areas. He walked slowly over to the other side of the vehicle and waited for the driver to help his companion to exit. The other man, older looking and much taller although just as lean, got out and leaned on his beautifully carved wooden cane for support. He had snow white hair and a surprisingly unlined face for a man who appeared to be in his seventies. In fact he was already in his late eighties, but then he had never looked his age. The younger man who would turn eighty on his next birthday, made sure to lend his support as the two of them walked towards the front door.

Seconds later an elegant lady with the same shock of white hair piled neatly in a bun at the back of her head opened the door and moved quickly to greet her guests. She was trailed by a handsome young man somewhere in his late twenties. She pointed to the suitcases the driver was removing from the vehicle and said something quickly in French. The young man smiled sweetly at the elderly woman and hurried to the back of the limo. She met the older men half way and each one took his turn greeting her with kisses to each cheek. She spoke softly to them as she hooked her arms into the arm of each man and led them towards her home. They entered the house and she turned to the large parlor room. The threesome walked into the room and each sat in one of the ornate yet tasteful full backed chairs that faced each other in front of a large fireplace. They did not speak until she had picked up a silver bell on a side table and gave it a tinkle. A servant immediately rushed in and she requested that their tea be brought to her. Once the young girl had hurried off, she turned her attention back to her guests.

"Oh, my dear, dear friends," she started in thickly accented English, "I am so happy to see you again. It has been far too long since your last visit. That was...let us see, how long ago now?"

"The last visit was in 2000. We had decided to welcome the new century with a tour of Europe, and of course no trip to Europe would be complete without a visit to our dear friend, Madame Aimee," replied the taller man with that same charm he had used on the woman for sixty years now.

"You flatter me, Monsieur Brian, but I am not fooled, you devil. I know why you visit here so often and it is not to enjoy the company of this old lady. You come here to relive your first glorious moments with our Monsieur Justin here. I am right, am I not...oui?"

Justin laughed and turned to take hold of Brian's hand. "I do believe she has your number Brian. You are so right. But I can assure you that your company is also a welcome pleasure Aimee."

Despite herself, Aimee blushed like a schoolgirl. Even after all these decades and the dozen or more visits she had received from the couple, she was still overwhelmed by their kindness to her and obvious devotion to each other. The years may have aged the men physically but they still looked at each other in a way that clearly revealed their deep love for one another. The sight of them together never failed to warm her heart. She could also see that the long journey by car had tired them out so she spoke up as the tea cart was wheeled next to her by her housemaid.

"My dear friends, we will have a cup of tea and then Bernadette will see you to your room...not that you don't know the way already," she laughed. "My grandson has already taken your things to your room. I thought you might like a chance to have a nap and unwind a little after your travels. We will have dinner at our usual hour. I am even preparing the meal myself in your honor, much to the chagrin of my cook I might add. If I remember correctly you always enjoyed my cooking. N'est-ce pas?"

"That is most definitely so. We look forward to it," came the response.

For the next hour, the three old friends sat sipping their tea and talking about all the memories of shared times and their families and the many joys and sorrows that the years had brought them. It was a lively discussion that seemed to wipe away all the years that were evident on their faces. Aimee was thrilled to hear that the couple had gone to Massachusetts the previous year in order to finally marry one another, but was frustrated to learn that their out of State marriage was considered null and void. She marveled that such a progressive country as America could treat its citizens, including war heroes like her friends, with such inequality. Most of the conversation, however, was of much happier events which included the birth of Aimee's first great-grandchild.

This, of course, led to Brian's whipping out photos of his first great-grandchild who was named after both he and Justin and was the result of his becoming a surrogate father for lesbian friends back in 1950. This, of course, was kept very hush hush at the time and most people thought that Brian and 'girlfriend' Lindsay had simply been unable to make their relationship work despite the child they had together. Lindsay raised their son, Gus, with the help of good 'friend and roommate' Melanie while Brian and his business partner and 'roommate' visited the child often.

As they were talking, Justin's eyes wandered to the beautiful painting over the fireplace mantel. It was a rustic scene of the French countryside that was filled with vivid colors and drama. It was so breathtakingly real that one could almost feel the Autumn breeze as it stirred the trees overlooking the country road that led to a large estate house which looked remarkably like the very home they were in right now. One could see a large barn off to the side with cows grazing in a nearby field. Brian noticed where Justin was looking. So did Aimee.

"I still get comments on your painting whenever I have a visitor, mon ami. Most people cannot believe how perfectly you captured the feel of this place. They often say that they see such love in it. I tell them that there is a lot of love in it...more than they will ever know. I am so grateful to you for giving it to me."

"You know that Brian and I will always have the deepest affection for this place and for you mon amie, because it is your kindness and understanding that allowed us the chance to discover each other and you provided us the means to help our love grow. You could have destroyed our lives with one word, but you did not and we will be forever in your debt for that."

"You owe me nothing. But it is getting late." Aimee picked up her silver bell and rang again. Young Bernadette appeared as if she had been waiting for just this moment and waited for instructions. "Please take our guests to their room, my dear, and see if there is anything they need. We will let you know when dinner is ready. Remember that my home is yours so feel free to explore." She said that last part with a twinkle in her eye. Knowing her guests she knew exactly what they would do.

**************************************************************

Brian was the first to enter the familiar bedroom. There were certainly differences from the first time he had shared this room with Justin, but enough of the old days were still visible to bring back the vivid memories that tugged at Brian's heart. He walked over to the king-sized four poster bed that now stood where there had once been two small twin sized beds and settled onto the comfortable mattress. Aimee had removed the twin beds just before their first visit which had been in 1953....once Brian's advertising business had begun to take off and he could finally safely take some time away. Justin had finished his schooling a few years earlier and had joined Brian as an artistic director for his company until some of his paintings had finally caught the eye of an art dealer who was willing to give the young man a show of his own. They used the money from his first big sale, combined with a bonus Brian had received from a satisfied client in order to pay a long awaited visit to Europe, concentrating on their memories in England and then culminating with their first visit to the Beaulieu Estate since '44 where they were welcomed as heroes.

The visit had been so satisfying that they had continued their trips on down through the years whenever both men could get away at the same time. Aimee had even paid a visit to Pittsburgh when she finally settled on the man of her dreams in 1954 and married him. Brian and Justin enjoyed teasing her that her firstborn was made at their home since it was almost nine months to the day after her visit that Pierre was born. She always struck back with the fact that with all the loving that was going on in that house...how could she not get pregnant. She wasn't sure who was having the most sex...the couple who had been together almost ten years already or the newlyweds.

Justin walked over to the door leading to the bathroom. The old claw-footed tub still stood in its place of honor but a modern glass encased shower had been installed beside it a decade earlier. Personally Justin still preferred the tub when his mind flashed back to that first night that he had imagined his Sergeant laying in the tub naked and the subsequent events when he had fallen in this very bathroom, which was the catalyst to giving Brian the best blow job of his life right there next to the tub. It had broken the ice between the two and every night after that they had spent gloriously discovering every nook and cranny of each other's bodies. By the time they had left the estate they knew each other as intimately as any two people ever could. Justin turned back to the bed and saw Brian smiling at him. He knew that his love was remembering too.

It was in this very room that Justin gave Brian every part of himself for the first time. It had taken four days of constant nighttime loving before Brian had gathered enough courage to approach Justin about going all the way with him. Justin had been nervous, but he knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't give to Brian. Even that early on, he knew that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sixty years later he could still remember the feel of Brian invading his deepest self and how it had hurt for a brief time and then become this unbelievable joy that spread throughout every fiber of his being. He knew that no other man would ever be given that right, and no man was. He and Brian had been totally monogamous for a while but decided to experiment with others in the '60's and 70's, yet Justin never allowed another man to fuck him...blow jobs and hand jobs were pretty much it. Surprisingly, they were both relieved after nearly a decade when they decided that monogamy was not such a bad thing after all, especially when AIDS reared its ugly head in the 80's. They had been tested at the time, but never had to worry about it again once they were given a clean bill of health.

Justin walked over to stand in front of Brian between his long outstretched legs. Brian pulled him in and buried his snow covered head in Justin's stomach, taking a deep breath. He still thought that no man smelled as good as his Justin. He could still remember all the nights they had lain in this room and he had breathed deeply of Justin's scent as he explored the young Private's privates. He could feel his cock slowly beginning to rise as he continued to fill his senses with the memories of the past and the feel of his lover at this very moment. Justin could still make him horny, even if it did take a bit longer to get there nowadays. Justin felt the hardening between Brian's legs and grinned. He raised Brian's head up and leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"I thought you were too tired for any horseplay,lover."

"Never too tired for a little playtime with you, Sunshine. If that ever happens they may as well just go ahead and bury me cause I'll be dead then."

Justin shuddered at the thought. He knew it might be selfish to want decades more with Brian, but the thought of life without him was not to be borne. He joined Brian on the large bed and the two stretched out together. Justin reached for Brian's slacks and pulled the zipper down. Brian moved so that Justin could remove his pants and underwear. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it too. The clothes went to the side of the bed. Next, it was Justin's turn to disrobe. Neither man had the taut skin of their youth but that was not what they saw when they looked adoringly at each other. They only saw the beauty of firm young flesh that they had been admiring for decades as if for the first time every time. Their eyes saw the freshness that was forever branded in their hearts.

Justin slid down and gathered Brian's now hardened cock into his mouth. He sucked greedily, savoring all the familiar flavors that Brian offered him. Justin lay down next to Brian with his legs stretched to Brian's head. Brian turned on his side and gathered Justin's cock into his mouth too. Together they slowly but surely brought each other the pleasure that never failed to bring them to the edge of heaven every time. It might have taken much longer now for them to hit that plateau but it was always worth the wait. Once they were both satisfied, Justin scooted back to the head of the bed and laid next to his lover. They fell asleep with their arms around each other like thousands and thousands of times before.

*************************************************************

It was an absolutely perfect Spring evening outside when dinner was finally ready. The air was warm, but not too much so, and the air was perfumed with the many budding flowers in the lovely garden that spread from the rear entry of the home for what seemed miles. There were fountains with crystal clear waters pouring from the vases of mermaids and cherubs throughout the garden. A small pond was filled with colorful fish that swam lazily just below the surface and peeked out on occasion in hopes of a treat. There were benches placed throughout so one could relax and drink in the serenity of their surroundings. Aimee had the garden fully restored and created this haven of peace as soon as it was possible after life finally got back to order once the war was over. Her beloved grandfather and husband were buried in a small plot at the back of the garden.

Brian and Justin often enjoyed spending time in her garden during their visits. It reminded them of all the beautiful gardens they had visited during the Spring of '45 in the English countryside...a time that would always be dear to them as they considered it their honeymoon period. When they thought of that period of their lives they sometimes would allow themselves to recall the frightening few months that they had been in a forced separation. Justin had arrived back in the States safely aboard his ship but had then been transferred almost immediately to a new Unit when found to be physically fit. He was hundreds of miles away when Brian and his old Unit returned to the States on another ship. It didn't take long for the determined Sergeant to locate his missing Private and then they were forced to survive on phone calls for months before the final discharge papers for both were processed.

Brian could still remember the sight of Justin disembarking from the Greyhound bus in Pittsburgh on that cold Autumn day. He had been released much earlier than Justin because of his accumulated time in the service of his Country. He had waited impatiently for Justin to arrive after his discharge. He allowed himself to hug the beautiful blond in front of everyone standing nearby but it took all of his will not to plant the hottest kiss possible on those full smiling lips. He controlled himself admirably until they got to the apartment Brian had rented and there, with the rest of the world locked out, Brian took back possession of his beloved. It was the last time they were ever separated. Even when Brian developed testicular cancer at the age of sixty, which was discovered very early on and successfully treated, they were still not separated. Justin spent every minute of the time that Brian was hospitalized with him and nursed him with tender loving care until the day he felt his old self again.

Brian supported Justin as he attended art school and then Justin returned the favor while Brian worked to start his own ad agency. Together, they were unstoppable. For several decades they let the outside world think of them as simply best friends who had survived a war together and enjoyed each other's company enough to become two old bachelors sharing a home. When things began to change after the Stonewall riots and gay pride became the calling for many gay men throughout the Country, Brian and Justin were among those who came out and proudly declared their true status. There was no question that many folks already knew, or at least suspected, the true relationship between Brian and his 'roommate' but it had never become an issue. Once the couple outed themselves, neither lost a single client as a result.

Of course, their closest friends already knew all about the ad man and his partner. Only a blind man could have missed the way they looked at each other all the time. Even on those occasions when they did have a difference of opinion, one could still sense the love they shared. Justin's mom saw it the minute she visited Pittsburgh less than a year after Justin moved there. His father had been told he was living with a man and refused to visit. Justin mourned the loss for a few minutes and then placed his father in the past where he stayed until his dying day over twenty years later. His mom was another story. She begged her son to be certain that this was the life he really wanted...always having to keep his feelings bottled up in public...but by the time she and Molly returned home she no longer had any doubts as to whether Justin knew what he wanted. She visited often after that and the couple returned those visits for the rest of Jennifer's life. Molly even made both men Godparents to her only child, a son named after his two grandfathers.

Yes, life had been good for the couple and they thought about all those memories as they sat at the table that had been set up for their dinner in the garden. A beautiful antique white lace tablecloth covered the table and golden wicker chairs waited for them. The table had a copper bowl filled with fresh cut flowers in the center and tall candles in silver candelabras placed on each side. Crystal goblets stood next to bone china place settings and silver pieces were set out next to the china. The wine lay in its wicker basket waiting to be poured out. The table was laden with a beautiful Steak Au Poivre circled by roasted potatoes, onions, mushrooms, and fresh asparagus. There was a basket loaded with hot loaves of bread with fresh homemade butter to the side. The three old friends sat and enjoyed their meal together, once again reliving the many memories that crowded their thoughts. They were too full for dessert by the time they settled back in their chairs and relaxed. Justin joked that a good walk would probably work up their appetites for the delicious dessert of caramelized apples, pears, and berries that Aimee had prepared and after she begged off joining them, the two men took each other's arm and walked off through the garden.

Aimee turned around when she reached the back door and saw where they were headed. She smiled to herself remembering the day she discovered their secret passion for each other. It had shocked her at first, and admittedly made her a bit jealous, but she could clearly see the depth of their feelings for one another. She could also see the fear in the Sergeant's eyes. She had hurried to reassure him. The memory of her lost friend because of whom he had fallen in love with was still seared in her brain at that time and there was no way she would risk such a fate for the man she felt had saved her home and family. After that she had been a co-conspirator in giving the couple a chance to be together for the short time they had left in her home. She had never regretted her decision to keep their affair a secret.

***************************************************************

Brian and Justin walked slowly into the old barn. It had, of course, been modernized over the years but the stalls were in the same places as they had been so long ago. They walked to the back and sat on a haystack. They held hands and remembered the first time they had been so sure their lives would be over when they realized they'd been caught by Aimee. Justin had returned to the house scared out of his mind, but the look on Brian's face when he entered the kitchen soon after reassured the young man. Later that night, Brian told him what Aimee had passed on to him. That night they had made love as if there was no tomorrow. Justin knew he was in love and Brian felt it too but they were both still unsure of each other. It took for Justin to be almost killed right after the war ended to make them both realize that their love for each other was real.

They shuddered when they realized how close they came to losing what had become the most important thing in their existence. They sat on the hay for some time traveling back in time and bringing to life the countless memories of their lives together...memories that each knew would sustain them when one inevitably left the other behind someday in the not too distant future. But for now, they still had each other to hold onto. They turned and kissed each other with their hearts in their touch. When the farm hand began herding the few head of cattle that Aimee still kept on the estate into the barn, the couple rose up and walked arm in arm back out again. They returned to the house and joined their hostess for dessert and coffee. More memories were shared and then everyone excused themselves for the evening. Brian and Justin returned to their old room. They undressed and climbed into the big old four poster bed. Brian spooned behind Justin, laying his arm tenderly over his long-time lover. He placed a gentle kiss on Justin's soft neck.

"Good night Sunshine," Brian said softly in Justin's ear.

"Good night Sarge," Justin answered, drawing Brian's hand closer to his heart.

The couple slowly drifted to sleep. In their dreams they were both still young and beautiful and filling each other up with all the passion they felt for each other as they came together again firmly and forever attached to one another. The orgasms of their dreams were just as explosive and life fulfilling as they had been all those years ago...starting on a battlefield in a Country far from home. The war had done irreparable and devastating damage to countless human beings, but for two lonely soldiers it had been the catalyst to a life that they could never regret having. They would always be sorry they hadn't met in some other way...but they would never regret meeting at last.

The End


End file.
